No One Knows Me Like You Do
by Norri
Summary: H/K End up in Kamakura at the age of 6, Harry is not worried. He can protect himself. The interesting girl with horns doesn’t seems to be able to though… Kaede/Lucy always knew she was different, Now if she can just prove that to the new boy at orphanage…
1. Prologue

Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence and lot of death

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

Prologue

"Boy! We are here, get out!" His uncle's booming voice echoed in the car. As Harry turn to glance at him emotionlessly and Vernon's huge bulk immediately flinched from the causal glance of the young skinny boy. He can hear the quivering scared undertone from his uncle's false bravery, he scoffed silently to himself, _Humans… I wonder how can I ever have been scared of them. _

"Lay a finger on me and you are dead. Raise your voice at me again, you're dead. You don't have any power over me, _dear_ uncle Vernon." Harry stated calmly, sitting straight in the seat and gave the huge man a condescending smirk, his beautiful green emerald eyes glittering dangerously, "Learn your place or join the rest of them in hell." "You…you can't do that. You promised, you promised!" The fat man blinks rapidly as the beads of sweats continue to fall into his eyes, his huge frame shrinking from fear.

"…Move," Harry demand as he got out of the car and the hulking man immediately obey, skittering to the side like a frightened puppy would response to his master. The utmost fear of the full grown gigantic man display toward the malnourished, tiny child is ridiculous. He barely reach his thigh even on his tippy-toe! Yet, one well-directed gaze managed to reduce the man into a pile of boneless mass. "Don't you dare to contradict me, Vernon," the child hiss dangerously, "You and I both knows that the only reason I didn't kill you right on the spot as I did with the other two of my disgusting relatives are because _they_ are watching and I need you to leave the country, to run as far away as you can and draw them away."

His glare intensified as he sneer at the groveling adult, "What? You think just because I'm reluctant to kill you that you are safe from me?" His uncle shake his head violently and gave him a pleading glance, "No…no, please…no-" His pathetic pleads are abruptly cut off as his nephew's face darkened. "So you think you still have ground to make any request, huh? It seems like my two days of past training with you are not as effective as I thought it would be." he mused and pondered out loud softly, rhythmically tap his lip as a thinking gesture, driving the older man into an even more frantic, mindless state.

Harry held out a hand and point at him, smiling darkly in grim satisfaction as the man is reduce to a shivering lump. He raise his arm and the wild magic pour out of his petite form to do his bidding, effectively levering the man off the ground in a strangling hold against a tree. "Now, now," He chaste the suffocating grown man with gentle tone like one would use on small children, "Quit struggling that much, you are making a big mess." Vernon ceased his movement with a whimper as Harry's magic closed down upon him.

A mischievous grin graced Harry's lips and the fascinating color of his eyes deepen further with malicious intent as a brilliant idea occurred to him, he rub his little hands together in glee, "You know what? This is actually fun. I never really got to play with little Duddikins and dear Aunt Petunia before they die on me." He pout innocently with genuine disappointment before his eyes brighten and he clap out of pure happiness at the thought of all the pain he can inflict on the man before him, " Now what say you that we try exactly how much I can make you bleed and how many bones I can break before I would be forced to heal you?" Harry cock his head and pretend to listen to his uncle's answer before nodding solemnly with a evil grin directed straight at the terrified man. "Don't worry, I won't let you die." he promise to the quivering mass that cannot move an inch nor make a sound to express his terror in a half-heart attempt to soothe his about-to-be victim.

Piss drip down the mans' leg and form a puddle on the ground directly beneath him. Harry wrinkle his brows and took a step back at the sight to escape the foul smell. "Ewww…" He cover his nose with a small dainty hand and eye the mess with disgust, "That's just disgusting. I'm really disappointed with you, Vernon. Just when I was ready to have some fun too…Oh well, just as a warning, one more drip, I will make you lick it all up." He smile angelically at his uncle and fold his hands neatly at his back, "After all, Aunt Petunia always told me to clean up after myself. I'm a good boy. We should do as she says, don't you think?" He look into the man's eyes filled with wordless terror and horror, and gave him a wink, "Now that we got all the rules down…"

"Then let the fun begin."


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied sex scenes in the future)

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: Heh, trick you, didn't I? Sorry to disappoint you all but I just realized how short my chapters has been and decided to combine it into one. I am going to start on longer chapters though…may take more time. If I were you, I won't look forward to any this week cuz I have AP exams and need to write more…But definitely next week. Love you all~

p.s. for the chapter that disappeared, it will appeared back in the next chapter 2. *wink*

p.s.s. Oh, and yes. Lucy is going to 'find' her powers the next chapter. Some flashback and death guaranteed! ^_^

**Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.**

Chapter 1

"Ye…yes. Exactly. Thank you for your understanding. Please take care of him. He can be kind of dangerous at times…Yes…You know how kids can get at times. I am really sorry about his loss but…Yes. Yes…Of course. Tomorrow will be fine? Of course, of course." Harry observed the moron talking on the phone blankly. _This is really boring_, he noted. Harry desperately need some fun. He don't really want to break this uncle of his that can be quite useful at times but at the same time, he doesn't wish to attract suspicion in this new town so soon just because he wish to have some fun. He gave a yawn and amuse himself by watching Vernon's darting frightened glances to him and the little nervous jumps at the slightest sounds he made.

_It _was_ fun while it lasted, _he thought wistfully and eyes the jumpy man thoughtfully. No…He had his uses and Harry had him extremely near to the breaking point already…_No, that just won't do…I need him to look normal, to be a face that can be forgotten as soon as one turns around, so that I can avoid any possible suspicion. _He gave himself a firm nod as he decided to keep him this way. Although normality was never an issue of the Dursleys, pushing the bumbling fool any further may result in something unpleasant to them both, Harry admit to himself reluctantly. Being temporarily bored for a short time is better than any future trouble, he reasoned with himself.

"I…I just contacted the orphanage…they agreed to take you in exchange for a minimum fee …" Vernon hesitantly reported to the unpredictable child, afraid and careful of any act that may possibly offend him and invoke his wrath. Harry's emerald eyes flicked open lazily, "Good then. Now go get me a chocolate cake." Vernon instantly obey his whim and began walking to the door, if he learned anything in the past few days, that is not to disobey his nephew's orders because any delay or reluctance would only end in extreme pain on his part, Vernon thought with a shudder.

He stopped suddenly and turn around to face his resting nephew on the couch with visible anxiety. He swallow nervously before gathering all his remaining courage and inquired bravely, "Har…Harry…I…I can go after this…just after this, right?" Harry just stared at his hopeful, uncertain face until he get flustered and his face turn and twist into a fearful feature before replying. He do love to toy with people's emotions. "Yeah. I'll let you go. You'll have to get away though. Leave England, leave Japan, leave America. You do know what will happen if you get caught, right?" He smirk at the man's blanched, ashen-white face. "They won't dare to harm _me_. But _**you**_ on the other hand…" Harry watch the man stumble out of the hotel room with satisfaction and flop back to the couch with a content sigh.

Some threats are better left unsaid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry steal glances around his surrounding as he docilely follow the matron into the orphanage and frown with displeasure as he spot the faces of children everywhere. _Humans…what an unpleasant place_, he sneers within his mind while maintaining a delighted, curious innocent mask over his childish face. They are looking at him expectantly and began whispering among themselves. The soft murmur of noises doubled and tripled as everybody fought to express their opinion for the new boy at once. His sensitive ears can pick up quite a lot of unwelcoming malicious words as some no doubt wish to "teach" him a lesson and make him learn his place; most of the other children turn silent sullenly at the sound of their voice. No one dared to speak out against them. After all Harry is just another boy. _They have ranks already? _Disdain filled every fiber of his being and he fought to rein in his emotion with difficulties as he listen to how they plan to deal with him. _Aw, shucks_. He thought miserably. _That is the exact reason I hate humans. I need to be unnoticeable but they just had to make me stand out. _

He still managed to secure many curious looks from the children, Harry noted with slight disgust_. I don't need attention_, he thought with exasperation, _Go back to whatever you were doing_, _I am just another kid in your minds, nothing special,_ he commanded in his mind and reach out. Magic immediately rose as an intoxicating wave within him. All the children that have previously looked at him with interest turn backed to their work with a dazed look on their youthful face. _Perfect_, Harry checked the result smugly and gave himself a mental pat on the back before continue to follow the oblivious matron that is leading him to his room. _Nice job, Harry_.

"Harry! Your name _is _Harry, isn't it?" The matron stopped in front of one of the doors and talk to him harshly. "Now listen up here, boy. Your last guardian has informed me of your past behavior and I'll inform you right now that we would accept nothing like that at the orphanage here." Her beady black eyes focus sorely on him, observing every emotion passing through his face. Humans…Harry scowl inwardly while maintaining the innocent child facade on his face.

_Appearance does has its uses_, Harry chew on his lower lip thoughtfully in his mind, _alright, let's see if she would buy this._ All his musing could not possibly lasted a second. He quickly school a surprise look on his face and put just a tad of confusion into his gaze, "What…what do you mean madam? Harry is a good boy." _This is going to be fun! _He widen his doe-like eyes and will his lower lips to quiver just a little, knowing full well that his boyish charm is nearly invincible to most of the human that is stupid enough to judge on appearance.

Well enough. The menacing matron looked confuse and fluster at the sight and began to doubt herself. _Perhaps…she took it too seriously? Kids this days can be a little troublesome but surely some boy this innocent_… She took a thorough look at the young frightened-looking child. _Nah…Mr. Dursley surely exaggerated…Why, this child probably even hurt a fly…_ Her look soften dramatically, and immediately took on a gentler tone, "I'm sorry. Harry, is it? My name is Ms. Suzuki. I didn't mean to speak so harsh. Of course, Harry is a good boy." She gave him a reassuring smile and note his panic look ease quite a bit, _What a delightful child! _She gush to herself, she don't understand how can anyone possibly speak ill of such a child…she frown to herself and decided, _Mr. Dursley is clearly mistaken, the poor dear is nearly frightened to death!_

Ms. Suzuki smile kindly at the small boy and kneel to put them on the same height, "Harry, do you know where you are right now?" Harry inwardly crow at his success and scoffed at her fake sweet foolish voice_, this is even easier than he thought! Humans can be fool so easily that it's nearly an insult,_ _but… _he decide to play this part for just a bit longer. He gave her a watery smile, knowing that she is completely under his charm, "N...no, Miss. Unc…uncle told me that daddy and mommy died and I need to come to live here." He pause a second to think of what else he should say next and sniffle a little to add to the effect, " Har…Harry haven't done anything wrong… The people here are weird, they speaks funny too." He inform the matron solemnly.

Ms. Suzuki nearly melt at the boy's cute reply, "Here, go ahead and have some candy." She grab a handful of sweets from her pocket and thrust it into the child's tiny hands. _He is so adorable!_ "You are in Japan right now, Kamakura to be exact. People speak Japanese here. Ms. Suzuki only speak English because she went to a British University. Harry is from England, aren't you? So people are going to sound funny to you for quite a while." She smile sympathetically to the confuse child, secretly enjoying the sore admiring attention focused on her, "Have you ever learned Japanese?"

_Of course, dumbass_. Harry resist the urge to roll his eyes and flick her off but instead reply sweetly, "A little. Harry learned before." And add sheepishly as an afterthought, "Not very good though." He is seriously getting annoyed now, does this woman really have to drool at him? He faked a yawn, _not that she can tell the difference_, and told her in a small voice that he is sleepy. Ms. Suzuki blushed and immediately led him to his new private room, "Of course you would be. I'll inform you further details tomorrow when you wake up. Good night!" She gave him a fond smile and turn to leave. "Oh! And don't worry about packing up right now. You have about a week to settle in." Harry nod obediently and watch the annoying women to walk out of sight, _That's right, keep walking before I rip your head off, _he thought darkly as he glare at her retreating back. _Disgusting… how old do she think I am? Three? _He scoff silently_, as if I would actually waste my time on packing up. _He sneer at her back and give her the finger before slamming the door behind him, _she was talking to me like I was a retard! _

He fumed quietly on the bed for a moment before flopping down ungracefully down on the bunk. There is no way he can keep _that_ up. He yawn for real this time and quickly settled under the cover. He thought sleepily as darkness began to close down on him, _what I need is something special …something special enough to make things…interesting… _He fall asleep with a smile on his lips. _Interesting…_now_ that _is a pleasant thought.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry woke up with a groan from the irritating sunshine beating down on his face, "Urgh…What kind of idiots build this place? And here I was, thinking that no windows next to beds is pure common sense..." He grumbled and turn to bury his face into the pillow, just when he was getting used to sleeping late in the past weeks too! Just when he was about to fall back asleep, a knock on the door completely jolted him awake. _Shit! _He swore silently in his head and untangle himself from his covers. Don't Japanese have any idea about what privacy mean? Sleep-deprived children are never bundles of joy.

He marched to the door and yanked it open with a deep scowl firmly plastered on his face. When he is unhappy, he makes sure that _everybody_ knows of it. "_What?" _He snapped as the door opens to reveal a young girl with brown pigtails that is about the same height with him. The revelation sent him into an even worse mood, he always had been sensitive of his height…he blame the lack of nutrition at the Dursleys. All the more reasons to torture them, Harry supposed.

His thoughts snap back to the present with a vengeance as the girl timidly peeked at him and performed a quick bow, "Go- Gomenasai, Hari-san. Asagohan no toki desu. Kara-kara watashi…Gome!" (I- I am sorry, Harry. It is time for breakfast, so- so I…sorry.) Harry squint at the back of the girl's head in confusion. Why is this girl bowing to him? His look turn into a look of disbelief as he spot the tint of red on the girl's cheek. Is she _blushing_? He tousles his messy hair and sigh, seems like his trial is no over yet. He had darn nearly forgot this is _Japan_.

He awkwardly reach out to pet her hair and gave her an amicable smile, "sone o shinpai shite wa ikenai." (Don't worry about it)

____________________________________________________________________________________

-Now that we get the general idea, I am just going to put English in [ ] to indicate that it is in Japanese-

____________________________________________________________________________________

The girl gave him a quick nod and step outside of his room, " [Of course, take the time to freshen up and I'll led you to where we eat.]" Harry quickly brush his teeth and threw on a new t-shirt before heading out to greet the girl with a smile when all he want to do is grimace.

The girl return a docile grin and began to lead the way while chattering all the way. Harry just inserted yes and humph as little noise of agreements to keep her talking as his mind wanders.

_Do humans all ramble as much as this one?_ He wondered as he nod to another statement the girl made as if he know exactly what she is talking about. This is a somewhat new experience for him seeing that Dudley is no longer here to threaten everyone who gets friendly and spread rumors to all those who actually approached him. He shrugged to himself, whatever, as if he actually cared what the pitiful humans thought of him. He collided with the girl who abruptly stopped in her path and fell backward with an audible thump. "Owwww… What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped in English out of habit before he saw the gang of about four boys standing in front of the girl and him with mean looks on their faces. He croak his head and raise his eyebrow, _and this is suppose to be intimidating? _

The girl escaped with a frightened squeal as the lead boy lazily wave to allow her passage among his parted companions. Apparently, this _is _intimidating and menacing. Harry hide his face beneath his long, messy bangs to shield his contempt and the smile that seems to widen on his face. But they seem to mistaken his amusement for terror because the leader of the gang soon started on him with a self-satisfying smirk, "[ So, Harry, is it? I heard you were quite cocky there with your British accent there. My boys and I are here to remind you that you ain't so high and mighty. You are abandoned just like the rest of us. You may have charmed Ms. Suzuki but you can't fool us. You are just a homeless kid like us.]"

Harry drew himself back on his feet with his face still hidden. _I guess humans are the same everywhere_. A chuckle of mirth escaped the confinement of his lips and he soon doubled over from the hilarity of the situation. They are trying to threaten _him_! Him who can crush them with one hand!

The gangs' expressions are overwhelmed by confusion at the sound of choking laughter from the young fragile-looking child, now that is one reaction they normally don't get. The lead boy's turn red from anger, although he is not sure what exactly this Harry kid is hollering about, he can tell when someone is trying to mock them. He clench his teeth and launch himself forward to teach the brat a lesson. No one dares to make a fool out of him!

The boy's eyes widen as he was thrown across the hallway by an invisible force before he can even teach the kid. He gasp as his back painfully slam into the wall and was held there by the force, "[Wha-what are you?]" he wheezed out around the restricting headlock, genuine fear evident in his voice, "[what are you?]" This is definitely not normal. He struggle wildly against the all binding hold, hardly able to breath under the smothering force.

His faithful followers are all frozen on the spot at the sight their leader being pressed up a wall by a defenseless child, dumbstruck and too scared to actually come to his defense. Harry finally bring his face into light, an unhealthy gleam sparkle relentlessly in his menacing green eyes. "[Shut up.]" he command softly and watch with satisfaction as his order is being carried out swiftly and instantly, fear is the best persuasion in the world. "[One more word and you die.]" He hissed dangerously up to the boy hanging on the wall. The boy's widen even further and his body immediately frozen under the threat. He is not kidding, he thought as he read the young child's expression all panicky, instead, he is actually fricking serious!

Harry spread his palm across his heart, and lean in close to hiss into his ears, "[You have no idea how easy that is for me. If you know what is good for you, you will shut up, get as far away as you can, and pray you would never see me ever again. You hear me?]" The older boy nod fervently as the chill of fear settle over his heart, "[Yes-yes, we will never bother you again. Plea-please, just let me down.]" Harry look up to him with a condescending smirk and release his hold on his magic and let him fall; the older boy land with a yelp. "[Remember that or I would make sure it would stay on your mind forever since it would surely be your last]," Harry casually gave the threat to the scared gang before departing down the hallway, foolish humans…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Cafeteria is loud and noisy, Harry note with a grimace as he step in the room. The foul smell of the served food made him gag. Are they trying to poison him or something? He look down to the unidentifiable slob on his tray and shudder with distaste. This is unacceptable for him, Harry decided and immediately seated himself in a secluded corner before screwing his eye shut in deep concentration. There! A yummy bowl of cereal, and couple of Turkey sandwiches replace the weird food on his plate as he reach down into his magic and Harry soon began munching happily on his meal.

After wolfing down his food, Harry settle back against his chair with a bottle of milk in hand, contented. He silently observe the children interact with each other with mild curiosity while taking occasional sips out of his bottle. So far, he had yet to find anything remotely intriguing…maybe he ought to give up… He down the rest of his milk and stood up in disappointment when he spot a young girl that is sitting with her back to him, alone in a corner, miserably picking at her lunch. His eyes widen in surprise as he took in her appearance. She had pink hair and horns! He wish she would turn around to look at him so he would see her face and eye color. It is the first time he saw anything like that.

As if on queue, the girl turn around and their eyes locked, her eyes are a deep red like blood. Harry studied her carefully and decided that she looks very pretty, beautiful even. Not at all like the average human he sees all the time. He pulse his lip and drew his eyebrows together in concentration as he focus on her miserable look, she looks like she may burst into tears in any second but are struggling to hold it all in by feigning indifference, in short, she reminded Harry of himself long ago, before he learn to control his power. It makes him want to run over there and comfort her as he wished so dearly for someone to once upon a time. _I would protect her_, he decided, after all, she had horns! So she can't be like those useless humans. Happy with his decision, Harry stood up and approach the confuse-looking girl, "[Hello, my name is Harry, what is your name?]"

__________________________________Kaede POV _________________________________________

Kaede just had an extremely trying morning. First, she found out that her clothing mysteriously disappeared from where she last put it and then, she found out that someone has lock her door from the outside so she can't open it for quite sometime. Apparently, they all decided that it would be fun to torment the girl with horns and have a competition or something set up to see who can make her cry first. But she learned over years to control that reaction to not give them that satisfaction, a grim smile appeared on her pale face at the thought. At least that is something that she can control in this hellhole. She would not cry. No matter what they do.

She shake her head a few times and departed her room through the window. No one ever said you have to leave through the door.

Just when she got back in the hallway, Kaede's eye widen at the bullies gathered there. _Were they waiting here to hurt me? _She wondered. Her suspicion seems to be confirmed as one of them approach her mockingly and pushed her hard, instantly sent her sprawling defenselessly on the ground. Kaede remained silent and still in her fallen position as they jeer among each other to tease her about her horns and abnormal hair and eye color. She hung her head miserably. This is simply not a good day.

Kaede didn't even bother running, she knew the punishment would only get worse if she attempt to runaway. If she just be still and don't resist, they would stop soon after unsuccessful attempts to draw any kind of emotions out of her.

Kaede squeezed her eye shut in helpless rage, there is no use begging. She can only make the best of it. She grunt on her teeth and curled into a feral position to prepare for the upcoming impact that is no doubt going to be painful.

But the blow never came.

She slowly unfold herself to check out her surroundings only to look straight into a sneering, unpleasant face. A strangled choke torn itself from her throat never made it past her tightly sealed lips, she should have known, it was just an act to get her off-guard! Just when she thought things are about to get worse, the leading boy, Tomo, spoke up in a drawl, " [Come on, guys, the freak will get hers good after we deal with that new boy.]"

The boys grumble in disappointment and slammed her head to the hard floor a few times for good measure before reluctantly obeying his order. "[We'll come back later to deal with you after teaching the new boy his place, _Kaede.]" _Tomo taunted before leading the boys off. One even spat on her as she lay on the ground, motionless, panting, and dazed by the blinding pain.

It was a while before Kaede picked herself off the cold floor shakily and sat up, wincing at the sight of her newly gained bruises. _Owww…this really do hurt_. She clean off herself to the best of her ability and carefully inspected all her wounds._ It wasn't that bad. _She gingerly blew on one of her cuts on her knee and licked it to hasten its healing process and bind her other cuts with a hankie. Today is just not her day.

She is in no hurry to get to the Cafeteria, Kaede realized and tentatively sat on a side of the hallway, hugging her knees to herself. She can wait. After a moment of peace and silence, her mind began to wander. _They are going after the new boy_, she caught herself thinking curiously, _I wonder what he is like…is there a chance that he may actually be nice? Nah…_Kaede shake her head out of her foolish thoughts and hung her head in shame. _He wouldn't possibly like me even if he is, after all, who would possibly like a freakish girl with pink hair and horns? _She fought back fiercely at the tears that threaten to overwhelm her. _No_! She warn herself against the burning sensation in her eyes. _I won't cry_!

Angry at her own weakness, Kaede bit her fingers hard and stood up. _No crying, Kaede_, she told herself firmly as she storm down the familiar steps that would lead her to the Cafeteria. _I would not allow this weakness to defeat me._ She thought determinedly. _I can do this!_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The food seems to be worse than normal, Kaede stare down at the unidentifiable blob on her tray for a long time before she can gather her courage and give it a tentative lick. YUCK! She immediately dropped the spoon and gobble down half of the stale water to wash down the taste. _This is definitely the worst yet. _She seriously had to fought desperately against her gag reflexes to avoid spewing all over the floor. She look down on her tray with dismay, do they really expect the people to eat this? Or do they just want to poison her? Either way, there is no way that weird stuff is going into her mouth, she is not _that_ hungry. Satisfied with her decision, she push her tray away from her and took on her people-watching for past-time.

Ms. Suzuki is being especially cheerful today…

The boys are still not back yet…

Momoka is showing off again…

She stifled a yawn. Just before she is bored out of her mind, the new boy stepped in.

Noises all ceased for a second before resuming. Kaede wonder if he noticed. Even if he did, he didn't show it at all. There are no any trace of discomfort or awkwardness in his confident steps. She studied him carefully, he doesn't _look_ hurt. Rather, if she interpreted the look in his eyes correctly, he seems kind of smug. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, _he seems kind of distant from the other kids too…I wonder_- Kaede stifled a gasp and immediately duck as he seems to be aware of her stare and scanned through the crowd.

_Did he see me?_ Her heart is pounding like crazy at being caught staring. A lot of other girls were looking too, why did he… Kaede peered through her bangs anxiously, _he haven't really spotted her, did he? _She release a half relieved, half disappointed sigh as she saw him walking straight to the lunch lady. So he didn't… She continue to watch him, it is quickly becoming her favorite thing to do.

Kaede watch him made a face at his inedible breakfast and was immediately forced to duck down again to giggle softly. He is so cute! And his green eyes look really pretty too… She blush deeply at the thought and held back a wistful sigh as she saw he turn and headed to a shadowed corner. She had kind of hoped that he would come and sit with her, but…

Kaede angrily shake her head and gave herself a good smack on the cheek. _What are you thinking, Kaede! Don't get your hopes up! _She scold herself mentally, so what if he seems different from other kids and looks cool? No one would ever like a freak like you! Her little bubble burst in the light of reality and she hung her head miserably, resume picking at her disgusting breakfast. _No one would ever like a freak like me…_

After a good while of mental preparation, Kaede cannot control her strong urge to peek at the new kid any longer. His wild, unkempt hair looked so adorable on him…maybe just one little peek, she told herself. He did seems pretty nice, she argued with herself. One little peek couldn't hurt, right? Slowly, she turned around to face him and looked into a pair of unexpected, stunning green eyes.

Her surrounding and background noises seem to fade away as she held her breath in fear of breaking this magical moment. He is looking at her! She became faintly aware of anything other than her pounding heart and that pair of intense green eyes. Confusion swarmed her as she detected nothing akin to disgust appeared in his beautiful eyes, he saw her horns, didn't he? Why isn't he flinching back in horror like so many as before him? And…dare she say it? Looked at her with nothing short of warmth and delight mixed in with a strange sense of tenderness…Kaede can already feel the tears flooding through her eyes, no one ever looks at her like that…

He is standing beside her now and seems strangely flustered. _Did this wonderful boy asked me something_? She wondered dimly through her shock. And this time, she heard him, loud and clear as he reach out toward her while staring deeply in her eyes, "[My name is Harry, What is yours?]"

From that moment on, Kaede know she is lost in those pair of beautiful green eyes. Hell! She would die for him if necessary. She gave him a blinding smile through her tears and grasp his hand tightly, "[My name is Kaede. It is nice to meet you…Harry.]"

_______________________________Harry POV_____________________________________________

As he watch the pretty girl tearing up with her glazed over eyes, Harry has felt a tread of fear and dread creeping upon him. He shuffle on his feet uncomfortably, _it is not that hard of an answer, is it_? He scan the rest of the oblivious room frantically and release a relieved sigh as he realize no one is looking at their direction_, it's a good thing that we were both sitting in secluded corners and there is less people in here so early, or everyone would be in an uproar by now_, he thought wirily. Nonetheless, Harry added a subtle touch of his magic to decrease the chance of them being overlooked, just to be safe.

Pleased with his work, Harry turn back to the girl only to see that she appear to be in deep thought with tears streaming down her face. He took a step closer hesitantly, not knowing what to do. He never did have a lot of experience with girls, much less a crying one. _What if she says no? _At this, his worrying mind piped up to provide him an endless supply of embarrassing images of her possible rejections and he winced. This _is_ the first time he attempted to befriend someone after all…

_What if she don't want a freak like me as a friend? _He thought rather insecurely as the horrible things Dursleys have called him came flooding back to him in a flash. _What if what they say is all true? That he is really a freak that no one can ever love? After all…even his own parents are scum bags that hated him and have only died in a car accident because they can't wait long enough to get rid him…_He quickly shaken himself out of that dangerous trail of thought as his eyes visibly harden. Harry scold himself for his momentary display of vulnerability and weakness, as if he care what those pathetic humans think of him. His eyes flashed fiercely, he don't, the humans are vile creatures that can never be trusted, he told himself firmly. _I could care less about their opinion._

After his brief reassurance for himself, Harry's attention immediately snapped back to the motionless girl. His ridiculous notion of unworthiness dispatched, he began to rethink the situation. _Have I said something wrong?_ He think back over his words carefully to search for any thing that he probably missed. _Is that why she is crying_? He ran a hand through his rugged hair nervously. _Is it because she dislike me? _His nerves are straining more and more at the sight of her tears. Her silent tears are twisting something deep within him, making him almost hurt physically just at the sight of her misery. Making him wanting to rush forward to envelope her in a comforting hug and reassure her everything are going to be fine while sheltering her from the rest of the world with everything he has. But…_what if she hate me and don't want to talk to me at all?_

Frustrated with the dreaded silence and her lack of reaction, Harry just had to take action. He stuck his hand out to her as a desperate last resort, maybe she just didn't hear me…he thought hopefully and repeated himself louder this time while praying to all gods he had known that he would not be shot down, he really don't think he can bear a rebuke from this girl who has been the first one to capture his interest and attention throughout his childhood, "[My name is Harry. What is yours?]" Staring at her eyes relentlessly in an attempt to try to read her expression, Harry had a hard time trying to not let his desperation and aggravation show as he wait anxiously for any kind of her possible reaction. His hand hung stubbornly in the air, trembling slightly as he feel humiliation wash all over him but refuse to give up on hope.

_She didn't take my hand, _Harry thought with a sinking heart, _so the Dursleys were right after all, no one could possibly like a disgusting freak like me no matter what I told myself… _For one terrible moment, he really expected her to bat away his hand and look down on him with a superior sneer like some many others did.

But that moment passed.

Harry can see a light entered her dilated pupils as a swirl of emotions and awareness flicker through her eyes. And he is shocked to see an acknowledgement presented itself there in her open and trusting gaze directed to him. Warmth engulfed his entire being as she release a breathtaking smile through her tears toward him. She _is smiling at me, me! That smile is meant for me!_ His breath hitched as the emotions overwhelm him and render him speechless.

_She is really pretty, and those hypnotizing red eyes…_Harry trailed off and promptly lost all trance of thought as he look on through a trance when she took his hand and squeezed it tightly. Fierce joy erupted within his body and left a pleasant, warm tingling feeling fill his mind. He is officially on cloud nine. She accepted me, Harry thought with faint relief as he dazedly look into her ruby-like eyes framed by impossibly long lashes beaded with tears-

-and through his haze of fascination, nearly completely missed her response, "[- is Kaede]"

Harry blinked rapidly as he descended from his little bubble of bliss, panic mode settled in fully as he realize that he had completely spaced out. _Did she said her name was Kaede or Kaite? _He thought confusedly, _or was it Kaidi?_ His Japanese is still not that good…Not willing to risk his first new-formed friendship, he hesitantly offered her a shy, hesitant dimpled-smile and watch with delight as her eyes lighten up by it. "[My Japanese is not that good yet and I often say the wrong things,]" he said honestly, "[so wou-would you mind if I call you Lucy instead?]"

Watching her carefully as he see her eyes widen in surprise, Harry looked to the ground and rushed on, stubbornly refusing to meet her eyes, "[ I'm sorry if I offended you but you are so pure and pretty, and you just seems like a Lucy to me…]" His voice lowered significantly toward to the end and began to blush profusely as he stare hard at the floor as if it is something extremely interesting and fascinating. Harry waited anxiously for her reply as his nervous, frantic heartbeat fill his ear, feeling slightly light-headed from all the blood rushing toward his face. _Please don't be angry, please don't let her be mad at me_, he thought desperately as he steadfastly resist the urge to peek up and gouge her reaction and concentrate on staring a hole through the ground.

Kaede is blushing rather furiously too. _He said that I look pretty! _She thought giddily, _Hari-kun thinks that Kaede is pure and pretty! _Risking a quick peek to Harry's pure red ear tips poking through his messy black hair, Kaede knew that he is just as nervous as she is if not more. He probably doesn't have that much friends either. _He really cares about me! _Her thought brought forth a new bubbly feeling inside of her that makes her want to burst into giggles or start shouting out her happiness to the world, _he cares_! Kaede decided that she would try her best not to mess this up, not with her first wonderful friend.

A soft, tender grin tug at her lips as she too, lower her head to gaze on that same patch of ground Harry is, blushing like crazy, "[I'd like that.]" A quiet strength that she never knew existed in her appeared through her voice, steady her nerves as she continue speaking, "[I -I don't mind if you want to call me Lucy, Hari-kun. I care about you lots. And besides, it is not like I can exactly pronounce your name entirely correct anyways…]" She added cheekily at the end of the sentence, hoping to ease the mood.

To her surprise, it managed to coaxed another reluctant smile from Harry.

Traces of blush still lingered on his youthful face as he swore to her determinedly, "[Lucy-chan, I care about you lots too. You are my first friend. I swear that no matter what happens in the future, I will always be there for you to the best of my ability, no one will ever be held as dearly in my heart. I will protect you and care for you the best that I can and promise to never lie to you.]" He do not know what is normal for friends to do but swearing this seemed right to him. Magic rose up within him to bind him to his promise and he let it. For the first time in his life, Harry is content. He know he would stay true to his words and risk his life to protect hers. Yet, none of the usual suspicions and such came to his mind. He feel his life binding to hers and a grin spring to his lips. For the first time, he is glad that he is born. His life did have meaning after all. Harry Potter was born for her.

Lucy look into his eyes as he spoke with determination. Me too, Hari-kun. Me too, she whispered in her heart.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Author's comment: I hope that this chapter gave all you readers more insight about Harry. He was abused and put down his whole entire life while he is only a kid! He don't just hate all humans because they are humans but because that is all he had, all he could do to maintain his sanity. The belief all humans are bad helped him to rebel against all the controls Dursleys placed on him and gave him a resemblance of confidence. Children learn from their surroundings and he never knew anything other than violence and hatred in his six years. He have no morals because no one ever bother showing him that! Lucy's appearance will change him though, showing him a purpose in life and others pleasure in life other than killing and torturing people. Hope you guys can get that. _


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied sex scenes in the future)

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: There! The long bloody chapter I promised. I spend about four hours typing. Be grateful, brats and review. The next one will probably on next weekend if you all don't review. Enjoy. It would probably be even better if you search for Deathcalling play list in you tube and listen to it while reading.

**Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.**

Chapter 2

From the day they met each other, nearly four years has passed, Lucy and Harry have never once left each other's side. Wherever Harry is, Lucy must not be far; whenever Lucy is spotted, Harry are definitely there. Their constant companionship has become a common sight at the orphanage. The kids that have been hostile to Lucy quickly learn their lesson after Harry Potter took the matter into his own hands and unleash his formidable wrath upon them. No one in the orphanage dare to intrude or come between them after the last incident where Harry "accidentally" sent the poor girl hurling through a number of doors, windows, and fall down two stories of building for bothering them during a talk.

The adults, however, remain blissfully ignorant and oblivious of Harry's true nature and only think it is a bit weird for him to be friends with the horned girl. Harry, careful of how he act around adults, is seen as a god-sent, wonderful kid that is polite and popular among the adults. Some did advise him about the freakiness of the horned girl but soon backed away in alarm as he glower at them with a furious glare and a half-insane look on his face. After a year with nothing but peace, they eventually came to accept their friendship and ignore the fact they are everywhere together.

They have gotten close over the years. From a bit of skeptical and disbelief to full acceptance and support, they have managed to go a long way. Harry inform Lucy of everything in his life with no exception, from his dark past to his hatred of humans and power; Lucy, in turn, came to depend and rely on him without any guilt, and looked up to him with the utmost admiration a 10 years-old girl is capable of.

She remained somewhat insecure however, seeing Harry's power first hand, knowing without a doubt that he is truly special unlike her that is only special on the outside; Lucy often had to struggle against her doubt of being inferior and fear that Harry may abandon her for another.

Throughout her entire life, being different from other has never been an issue for her, she has horns coming out of her head for God's sake! Meeting with Harry who can basically do everything really dealt a blow to her ego of being unique. Lucy, for that's what she call herself nowadays instead of Kaede, wished desperately to prove her worth to her amazing friend. To show him that she is just as special as he is, she thought as she continue to pet Harry's hair who was napping in her lap absently, unlike the dull humans that he hate whole-heartedly. _I am special and unique,_ she thought with a deep frown, _how to prove this to him though? I am not a burden to him! But I never did managed to make anything happen… _

Unknown to the girl deep in thought, the supposingly asleep Harry Potter was smiling gently up to her with no trace of drowsiness in his clear emerald eyes. He nuzzle her hand briefly before suppressing a sigh and bury his face into her warm stomach. Lucy did always fear that he would abandon her because her lack of power, but she don't understand the fact that she is and always will be special to him even without any "specialness" as she put it. She is _his_ Lucy and that alone would suffice. He would do anything and everything for her. Lucy won't ever need any power with him by her side.

_It is about time for him to "wake up", she has done enough thinking. _Harry grin mischievously and slightly tense his completely relaxed muscles to warn her against the fact that he is "waking". She is so predictable to him that it is humorous to him. Surely enough, her attention immediately snapped back to him and gave him a warm bright smile that betrayed none of her lingering trouble thoughts. Not one to disappoint, he in turn gifted her a cute slight-crooked sleepy grin that he knew she loved. Every trace of misery disappeared from her ruby eyes as she poke fun and laugh with him.

"Finally woke up, sleepy head?" she teased.

Harry just gave her another crooked grin and smirked, "Well, I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it. Savoring the sight of me completely at your mercy, Lucy? The shame!"

Her cheek immediately heated as she fired back, "Well, it certainly wasn't me that purred like an overgrown cat moments before. Stop teasing!"

Harry decided to take mercy on her and sat up beside her, propping on his elbows, "Alright, alright. Your English is definitely improving with all this bantering though. I knew you can do it." he said proudly. Lucy hid her face beneath her hands at the sight of his approving nod with brimming pride at her improvement and murmured out a thank you. After six months of knowing each other, Harry soon began teaching her English at her request to know him better. She is a rather fast learner but remained still unused to all the compliments Harry piled upon her.

After a brief moment of silence, Lucy spoke up again, "What should we do now, Harry?" Harry turn toward her with surprise in his eyes, "I thought you don't like doing things with other people?"

Lucy admit reluctantly, she never wished Harry to play with other kids, "Well, yeah. But I really don't want you to be bored because of me, you know?" She trust him, she really do. But the irrational fear of him finding a better friend still manage to frighten her every single time. Her whole entire world revolves around him now; she knew that she would rather die than watching him treating another the same tender way he treats her with.

Harry's eyes soften in understanding and reached out to grabbed her hand, "I can never be bored with you. Anyways, I hate humans, remember?"

Lucy bit her lips nervously, _but I am really not that different from humans! Do you hate me too? _She want to cry out but knew she would never say her fear out loud. Her horns are really about the only thing that distinguish her from other humans…terror shot through her as the thought pounce on her. Her treacherous mind whispered to young Lucy her worst fear of all as a lump form in her throat, She isn't anything special. Not anything that worth Harry's time.

" Are you alright?" she looked up to see Harry's bright green eyes filled with concern for her. Knowing each other as well as they do, they learned to be able to tell if something is wrong with each other…She shake her head rather rapidly, not wanting him to worry, "I-I am alright." She choked out through the knot of fear and forced a smile on her face.

Harry saw right through her.

"You are worrying again." He stated flatly. "I can see it in your eyes, you know?" Lucy bit her lips again, and nodded jerkily. "Do you not trust me, Lucy?" he asked softly with fear in his eyes. She shook her head rapidly, upset that he would thought that of her, "Of course I trust you, Harry. It's just-its just," she blurt out, "it's me that I don't trust. How can I be worthy of someone like you?"

Harry remained silent. She had to go through this alone, he can't possibly help her out on this. All he can d is just…He lung forward to envelope her in a smothering embrace and whisper into her ears, "Just always remember that you will never be anything less than special in my eyes. Kaede-chan."

Looking into his gorgeous eyes, She can only nod.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It is his birthday.

But he probably don't remember that.

Lucy wiggle impatiently in her seat, entirely ignoring the long boring lecture the teacher was spouting in the front of the classroom. She can't wait until the class end. Bell, bell, when the hell are you going to ring? She peer anxiously at the clock every few seconds, wishing with all her might that it will go faster. Time has never seemed to pass so slow.

At the sight of Harry's strange suspicious look, she struggled to calm herself and resist to urge to look at the clock to remain still. She sprawl on her desk carelessly, thoughts at once began to wander.

Ever since she learned of his lack of proper celebration for birthday in his childhood, Lucy became determined to be the one that make it worthwhile for him every year. To think that he never even had someone to say Happy Birthday to! Those relatives of his really do deserve to die. If she hadn't asked him his birthday in one of their random conversations last year, he probably never would have brought it up. Just recalling his astonished look of his birthday actually matters make her want to hit something.

_Will he like my gift? _Lucy wondered absently, leaning forward with her hands supporting her cheek. She really can't help but worry. Lucy has spent all the free times she can gather away from Harry in the past month to prepare this. But…_What if he don't like it?_ Her eyes glazed over in her inattention to her surrounding, mind busy with imagining different scenarios of his possible reaction.

A sharp jib to her side immediately summon her thoughts back to present. She swallowed the startled scream that rose voluntarily to her mouth with difficulties and direct a death glare to the irritating minx that dared to poke her ribs hard, in _class_ too!

She stole a quick peek around the class. Good, they haven't attracted any attentions yet. She straighten the textbook in front of her to block her face and made it seems like she is paying attention before turning to her side and retaliates.

"Harry! What the hell did you poke me for!" She hiss as dangerously as she can while maintaining a non-disturbing volume.

Harry looked at her pissed look and gave her a smirk.

"You were spacing out again." He stated calmly, "I'm doing you a favor."

Lucy stare at his face with disbelief, "Right. Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that or what?"

At the sight of his raised eyebrow and the mischief look dancing in his eyes, Lucy rolled her eyes and raise a hand to stop his reply, "Never mind. Don't you dare to answer that."

Harry shrugged, "Whatever. But you are doing that a lot lately in the past month. Are you alright?" The tone of concern for her in his voice instantly stilled her anger and warmed her heart. He is just worried.

She reach out to squeeze his hand slightly before summoning up a mysterious smile, "Yeah, just a bit of things on my mind. Meet me outside after class ends. I've something I want to show you."

Harry shot her a quick questioning look to her but didn't push for any further details. She has decided to remain silent and he would honor that. He gave her a slight, barely-noticeable nod while maintaining a fake deep-in-concentration look on his face at the teacher's suspicious look. _I'll be there_. He mouthed to her as soon as the annoying teacher finally turned around after lack of evidence of their communication.

Her heart leaped. First phase completed!

Now, she just have to get him to their secret place without him noticing anything.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy dragged her eyes through his body and frowned as she notice he haven't dropped his glamour. But that wasn't really a surprise. Harry is always really careful with the illusions he place on himself. He said once that people are searching for him and it is best to be cautious. She made a face, but it's alright, she can always make he drop it in their secret place. Now it is time to get him there!

"Come on!" She beckoned him over.

Harry obediently stroll over. "What did you want to show me?" He questioned curiously. They nearly never keep anything from each other. What could she possibly want to show him?

Lucy hushed him, "It's a secret. Close your eyes alright?"

Harry rose his brows but close his eyes anyways, "That secretive?"

Lucy didn't bother checking, he always keep a promise to her. She made him turn in circle several times to confuse him before grabbing his hand and start walking. He know the route to their secret place by heart so a few wrong turns are definitely necessarily.

"Where are we going?"

She didn't answer.

After a few seconds, Harry can feel the grass beneath his feet, where are they going? This is definitely out of the orphanage. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Silence.

"Lucy?"

"No. Be patient. It won't be much longer now…Alright, you can open your eyes now."

Harry opened his eyes. In front of him is a clearly decorated clearing and a giant messy birthday cake with Lucy standing proudly in the middle with her hands behind her back. He recounted the days in his head quickly, so this was what Lucy was hiding from him! He wasn't really sure whether she was trying to distance herself from him since she kept disappearing mysteriously with crappy excuses. But this… He can feel he is now wearing a giant voluntary grin that threatened to split his face, "This is great! So it was my birthday!"

Lucy rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Well duh! I knew you would forget. So I just decided to plan a surprise party for you. Anyways, we are at our secret place right now so release that weird stuff on you and let me see you."

Harry look around wondrously, although he hadn't recognized this place at first, this is indeed their secret place in the forest behind the orphanage, "Wow! Lucy you really managed to turn this place around!"

Lucy offered him a small smile, "thanks, it isn't much but I spent most of last month cleaning this place up. But enough chitchat." Her eyes narrowed, "Release that thing on your body. No one can notice the clearing aside for you and me so just do it."

Harry swallowed nervously and dropped the glamour. Lucy looks scary like that.

Lucy's eyes immediately close in on him, carefully inspect his scars from the old days. Harry blanched uncertainly, it has been a while he release that illusion he placed on himself to avoid capturing attention.

"You are getting better…" She decided after looking him over twice, and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Lucy took a step back with a surprised look on her face after she suddenly realized that she already have to look up to see his eyes, she exclaimed, "Oh! You've gotten taller again!"

Harry release the breath he was holding and smiled, "Really?" He twisted and turned around eagerly for any sign of changes that makes him not so scrawny anymore.

"Ye-" "Woof!!"

Harry's eyes snapped back to hers in an instant with a startled look on his face. "…Lucy?

Lucy grinned sheepishly, "Yeah. I nearly forgotten all about him. I guess he just can't wait to introduce himself. Here you go!" She hand over the excited puppy she hidden behind her back and kiss his cheek gently. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Harry froze and looked down on the fragile innocent animal residing trustingly in his hand, "I- I don't know what to say, Lucy. Thank you so so much. We'll raise them together." He promised her fervently.

One look in its warm liquid brown eyes and Harry melted. He always did have a weakness for furry little animals. "It's so cute!"

Lucy rock her petite body back and forth on the balls of her foot and gave him an embarrassed but proud grin, "Isn't it? I found him a little while ago and knew immediately that he would be the perfect gift for you."

Harry hugged the little furry body to him. Lucy has done so much for him in the last four years that it is certainly more than anyone have ever done for him in his whole entire life combined. He shake off the teary feeling rising up within him. That's not manly! He told himself and gave her a bright smile instead, "You are the best, Lucy!"

Lucy turn her head away to avoid full first-hand contact with his blinding smile. Cheek reddened, she focus on kicked a small patch of dirt and muttered, "It's nothing…" She can feel rather than see her face is currently beet red and heated all over._ Damn Harry and his amazing, adorable, dazzling smiles! _She bit her lips with embarrassment, _she wasn't drooling, was she?_

Harry looked at her stiff posture and avoidance to face him with clear amusement. _She is really red right now_, he mused. He know better to say it out though, she would probably get violent to cover her embarrassment. He wince at a memory when he unwittingly did so. Yeah, not a good choice. It's better to divert her attention in situations like this.

He pretend he didn't see anything and reach out to drag her over to the sloppy birthday cake, "Come on, Lucy! Stop spacing out! It's time for the cake!" At the closer sight of the apparently not-so-edible cake, his mouth twitched involuntarily, "You made this?"

Lucy eyes him warily and answered defensively, "Well, yeah. It doesn't look too bad, does it?" Harry's mouth twitched again, it does. Luckily, she did not notice his reaction and continued undisturbed, "I remade it several times already but somehow, it just never came out perfectly…You like it?" She look up hopefully at the end by the time Harry already mastered his facial reactions.

Harry's eyes soften upon the younger girl's confession, "Of course I'd love it!" He avoid looking at the sloppy mess and enveloped her in a giant hug, "You know that I'll love whatever you gave me. No one has ever done so much for me as you did."

The pink-hair girl gave him a pleased smile with an entirely pink face to match her hair, "Go on, take a bite then." She sat down and cut out a large piece for him, awaiting his reaction anxiously. Harry grimaced briefly and replace it with a smile as she turn. It won't do to hurt her feelings…he mustered all his courage and took a large bite, flinching internally at the taste.

It was weirdly salty, way too sweet, and bitter for some reason. He is not even sure if it was baked correctly…but…Lucy…Lucy has made this…she had remade it over and over again just for Harry Potter. He of all people knows of her destructive cooking talent… she must have tried very hard to get it to this shape… His face and eyes softened at the thought. The weird stuff in his mouth doesn't seems that bad after all…

He swallow it all in a large gulp and gave her a blinding, comforting smile to ease her nerve, " This is great! Delicious, Lucy! This must be like the best cake I have ever ate!"

Lucy release the breath she've been holding in all in one rush, she was so sure that it came out wrong even after the massive amount of time she spent on it… "It was nothing. I know I can't match your cooking talent but I just wanted to make something for you…I'm so glad you like it." A shy grin lifted her lips. It seems as if her face would never cool down today…

Watching the messy-hair boy wolfing down something she have hand-made cast a warm glow in her heart. Harry…

The tender feeling only lasted for so long, "Hey! I want some of my own cake!"

Harry winced, Damn! He was hoping that she won't notice before it is all gone. "Say what?" There is no way he is going to let her taste this. Especially when she is so happy and proud.

He hastened his speed.

"Hey! I said! I want some of the cake too, you know! Stop inhaling all of it!" Lucy told him with a menacing look. He didn't even fazed. She immediately launched herself toward him as she saw the boy redoubled his speed at eating the cake.

Harry dodge her clumsy attempt neatly without even slowing down a bite, "It's my birthday cake, isn't it?"

Lucy stood still after realizing that he is not going to give up this easily and fumed at him with her hands on hip; she is determined to get her hand on that cake, "Yes, But it doesn't mean you get to eat all of it!"

Harry quickly gobbled up all except one single piece. _Urgh…This really is a large cake… I can't possibly eat any more… _He stick his tongue at her and held it in front of her teasingly, snatching it back before she can even touch the icing, "Nuh-uh. I'm going to save it for later." He wrapped it up carefully and proceed to the normal bantering Lucy is starting right now.

"That ain't fair!"

"Yes it is."

"No its not. I made it, you know."

"Yeah, but it is my cake!"

The argument went on.

So engross in their own little world, neither of them noticed when a westerner strolled by, unaffected by the repelling ward Harry has placed around the clearing, who emitted a low gasp at the sight of the vivid lightening scar on Harry's flushed face.

Harry Potter was found.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Harry! Harry! Don't go!" Lucy plead with the boy desperately upon the news.

Harry looked at her sadly, "I have to, Lucy. You know that I'll never leave you willingly but he is going to tell more people if I don't. I- I was too careless. I knew people were looking for me. That is exactly why I put on a glamour at the first place! I can't let them come here and find you close to me, Lucy."

Lucy cling to him as if he was her lifeline and sunk to her knees, "This, this is all my fault. I asked you to take it off- I asked you to take it off! Harry…"

Harry kneel beside her and took the sobbing girl into his arms, "Don't cry, Lucy. I'll come back. I won't let this random bunch of strangers disrupt our lives. I promised that I will always be by your side, remember?" He whispered fiercely into her ears, eyes blazing, "I'll be back. As soon as he get far enough away from here to prevent any suspicion, I'm going to kill him and come back. No one will ever know if he died from anything other than a dreadful accident."

Sensing her uncertainty and fear, he tighten his embrace and spoke soothingly, "I swear to you, Lucy. I'll come back for you. Wait for me, won't you? Just don't ever give up on me, alright? We are going to be together, we always will. Believe in me. I won't leave you behind."

Lucy stopped her tears with visible efforts and nod, "I'll wait for you. Harry, I'll always wait for you." She gave him a teary smile with trembling lips, "just don't make me wait too long that I need to go and search for you."

"I promise."

And he was off.

Lucy waited in their very own secret place, watching dimly as the foreigner bend down and attempted to talk to her Harry along with friendly gestures. Harry didn't even pause to spare him a glance and continued to walk.

Lucy choked down the urge to smile, she can imagine his expression right now even when all she can see is his back. Four years of companionship made them transparent to each other. She knows him like the back of her hands. He must have pulled that thin-lip stoic-looking mask back on to confuse the heck out of that stranger.

Lucy continued to watch as his back fade in distance.

Her body felt heated and her mind began to cloud over, what is happening to me? Lucy wondered detachedly. Mind filled with overwhelming hatred. She don't think she ever hated anyone as much as she hated that westerner at the moment. A dull pain in her body shocked and dazed her. It's like something is getting stuck within her, as if her very bones are trying to come out and play. She can't breath…

Lucy topped over and fell onto the ground from the sensation. And the wrapped lone piece of cake entered her eyes. The pain seems to cease for a second as she concentrate on the little piece of morsel. Harry…

She climbed to her feet and walked over to pick it up. The former pain all forgotten. Harry must have dropped this when he left…Lucy can feel her eyes begin to sting already. Carefully with unsteady hands, she unwrapped the cake and placed a piece into her mouth.

It was bitter and yucky.

She feel like crying again. Harry has ate nearly all of this for her.

Tears spilled over as she hung her head in misery. She is such an incapable friend.

Little pieces by pieces, she finished the cake soaked with tears. It was so bitter. The happy memory of expectance and all the bantering that happened minutes ago seems like a lifetime away for the girl.

Harry…_You've got to be strong for him. _Lucy told herself. _You need to wait for him_. She picked herself up from the ground and wipe away all her tears. Lucy looked down on the oblivious barking dog and filled her eyes with determination. _I'll do my best to take care of him before you come back, Harry._

She sneaked him some food and went to bed with a broken heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Lucy didn't woke up for a long time with troubled, hazy dreams clouding her mind. Her body heated up again.

The resident nurse informed her that she had a rather high fever when she finally woke up in the hospital. She slept for nearly three days.

But she didn't care.

She wanted Harry.

But he is not here.

Harry isn't here. A long-forgotten, sickening ball of loneliness welled up and attack her stomach savagely along her revelation. She threw up violently.

Lucy did the next best thing, curl herself into a ball and cried herself to sleep.

Nothing matters. He is not here.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Two month has passed but Harry has yet to return. She is beginning to lose hope. "When do you think he'll be back?" Lucy asked the puppy in her hand. She have yet to settle on a name for him because she want to wait to name him with Harry. The dog yapped noisily and licked her face relentlessly, distractingly her momentarily from the pain in her life. "Sto-stop that! It tickles!" She got out the hospital against the nurse's orders immediately once she woke up from her slumber and remembered him.

He is, right now, the only thing of Harry that she have.

Lucy gave up half of her food to feed him and see him whenever she can sneak out. But her meal alone isn't enough. They are both starving.

Her condition has soon worsened but eerily ceased after the day she found handprints all over her room. She didn't linger on it though. It was probably another prank the gangs are playing on her.

About after a month Harry was gone, the gang deemed it safe to assume that he ain't going to come back and decided to torture his little "girlfriend" instead for payback. The set of bruises and cuts that disappeared after Harry's arrival quickly found their way back on her body. She don't dare to tell on any of them. Lucy know that they have all harbored strong resentment toward Harry and are not afraid to do worse to her.

"When are these days going to end? I probably gave up long ago without you here." She told the puppy and gave him the rest of her lunch. "Sorry, but that's all I have."

She had to find a way soon, the puppy can't take this much longer…the solution suddenly popped into Lucy's head. The girl she met from the last time Tomo was picking on her said that she would help! _She don't like Tomo and the gang too so she would surely help and stay silent..._she thought hopefully.

Lucy smiled. "You would be alright." she told the puppy.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"NO! NO! Please! He is just a puppy! Do what you want to me. Leave him be! NO!" Lucy struggle with all her might against the larger boys' grasp that restrict her movement. He is the only thing left of Harry. "Please! No! Please!" She begged. She can't lose him.

Tomo, the leader of the gang, only smirked at her with malicious intent shining brightly in his eyes, "This is way better than picking on you. We were getting tired of your lack of reactions anyways." He threw the whimpering puppy hard on the ground with an insane look in his eyes. "Let's see how long he would last. I think we can play with him for quite a while. Hold him down!" He ordered briskly.

And the blows fell.

Lucy was forced to watch how her dear innocent little puppy was crushed bit by bit under pure brutal force; tears that stream down her face seems to never going to end. No…no…she watched as his little paws are smashed in, that beautiful coat of fur ripped to show the bloody muscle within. Her eys dimmed further with every strangled yap and whimper. They continued to force her to watch the little puppy's seuufering. Forced to watch as it flinch violently as each blow lands, attempting to escape but failing desperately. Forced to watch as blood spilled more and more, staining the ground. The puppy was starved for so long that it hardly have any strength to howl in pain.

Its eyes never left hers, silently accusing and questioning, _why aren't you saving me?_ It seems to ask.

_I'm so sorry, I am so sorry,_ she can only reply. _I never had any power. Harry could have saved you. I am so sorry._ She have no idea why Harry's powers failed. No one should be able to find where the puppy was unless she show them personally. _I am so sorry that I am weak. I am so sorry that I can't protect you from harm's way. I am sorry that I can't take any actions._

And Lucy watched as his skull was smashed into a bloody mush. His movement and struggle ceased with a last soft whimper.

Time seems to paused in that moment.

I am so so sorry that I can only watch you die.

Lucy's struggles stopped along with his and she hung limply on the arm of her restrainer. It seems as if she lost all connection with the outside world._ I'm so so sorry that I can only watch you die_. She watch detached as the girl rush past her, yelling s bunch of nonsense, meaningless words at Tomo. Until "…You who told us about the dog." Her pupil diluted at the statement. A creepy smile climbed up on her emotionless face. So that's why.

She told. She told. SHE TOLD!!

Hatred rose up again within her. But this time, she let it took over. Took over her sense, her feelings, her mind. She has never felt as powerful as she have in that moment.

Feeling the thrill of power rushing through her, Lucyknew she can never go back to what she once was. The foolish, kind-hearted girl has died here along with her puppy.

But she didn't care.

At the moment her only desire is to be rid of her weakness. She is tired of being protected, unable to do anything for herself, tired of the unjust brand on the weak, tired of waiting. It was time for her to take control.

She want them to pay.

She want to make them suffer, suffer as she did. Suffer as her puppy did.

She wanted to make them scream

And she did.

Invisible hands whipped out to do her biddings.

Blood coated her body as her restrainer drop to the ground in two pieces. One down, much more to go.

She raised her head and straightened her fragile frame. A lone drop of blood roll down her ivory cheek in place of her tear. A chill and an all powerful silence settled in the room.

Fear descended thick and fast.

He screamed. The first of many. Screamed in pure agony, a high-pitch animalistic sound that resound in the small room.

She smiled. Mindless, pure and innocent.

We have a lot of time.

_________________________________Not to be taken seriously________________________________

A sultry boy saw Lucy in the street and immediately march up to her, "Hey, sexy. I just saw you across the street five minute ago and saw how hot you are. Your beauty truly entranced me, you know?" He winked and wiggle his brows at her suggestively, "I don't usually go around doing this but you are _definitely_ an exception. How about us going out together sometimes? Maybe a movie?" He step closer to her, blatantly ignored the emotionless mask she wore on her face and the freezing death glare sent to his way.

"Maybe right in this Saturday at around six? I can make it definitely worthwhile for you." Another step closer and a leering look. Lucy squeeze her eyes shut and grind her teeth, when the hell is Harry arriving? This is their first date and thus, memorable. She don't want to kill on a day like this. "Leave. Right now. Or you die." Lucy told him quite seriously.

He didn't believe her.

He was torn into eight pieces.

A deeply amused male voice caused her to whirl her head around, "Lucy. It's our first date, you know. Was that really necessary? Especially when you warn me to not kill anyone over and over again yesterday too." She launched herself to him with a happy cry, "Harry! You are here!" Harry shook his head in disbelief and spun her around before asked her in a rumbling voice with a raise eyebrow, "Course I'll be here! It's our first date. Where else would I be?"

Lucy looked up with a pout and whined, "You could have been here a minute earlier. Now I got blood on my new dress." Harry led her off with a chuckle, "Blaming it all on me, Lucy?" "Of course!"

They walked off without sparing a glance to the corpse on ground…


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter/Lucy (Kaede)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied sex scenes in the future)

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: First of all, I love y'all. Hugs and kisses for those who reviewed. Thank you, I really did appreciated it. Whenever I am thinking of slacking off, those reviews just kinda reminds me of the faithful readers that are waiting not-so-patiently and prompted me to continue by squeezing time out of my senior finals preparations. I tries to personally reply all reviews except individuals that have close off their private messaging functions, so I do seriously read through everyone's responses. If you see any errors or have any questions, state it in your review and I will do my best to answer/correct them. If there are any specific particular scenes you really want to see, inform me and if it can go along with my storyline, I can make that happen.

Next,

Harry is finally back!! …although he will be leaving soon…So totally not my fault though, blame it on Dumbles!!

Sorry if it's a little late. I was busy typing five-paged essay for one of my AP class.

Best read along with _The reason _by Hoobastank in Youtube. Enjoy.

**Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.**

Chapter 3

Nothing as ever puzzled Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt as much as the boy-who-lived.

Again and again, Harry Potter has proven himself to be an enigma that Shacklebolt just can't seem to understand, much less than solve.

The Order of Phoenix was created and led by Dumbledore, the strongest wizard of the era and the only one who he-must-not-be-named feared, with the purpose of fighting the dark side and restore peace. Every members that are deeply involved were carefully chosen as trustworthy and capable wizards or witches that are entirely dedicated to the cause. Shacklebolt was no exception. He has been honored and humbled to be offer a position of the secret resistance when he has just graduated from Hogwarts and, of course, he had immediately accepted and have been placed into the ministry of magic as a possible information source.

Those were such dark times. Everyone is suspicious of each other, not knowing where death eater lies in waiting. Every day, devastating news came one after another. Shacklebolt could just close his eyes right now and recall the days filled with despair and panic vividly in his mind. Fear was so tangible that he can almost taste it. The grim mood was both stifling and overwhelming. No one is safe, nowhere is safe. But the Order never gave up. They have a duty, to each other, to their family, to the wizarding world.

Shacklebolt release a shaky breath just from remembrance.

Over the years, he learned to trust and place his life on the wise headmaster's hand. There are no reason not to trust the old man who can play the game of deception like no other because all he do, he do for the greater good and he is damn good at his games. Shacklebolt is willing to die if it mean that it can benefit the wizarding world that he so dearly loved and are completely unfazed about any sacrifices he may have to made if it can help in the slightest for his beloved country to escape the evil crutches of the dark lord. That belief has earned him a position in the inner circle within the Order and brought him many info and leverages that remain confidential to most members.

He understood what was necessary.

Harry Potter's childhood was one of such necessity.

The Chosen One must be broken before it is possible to mold him into the perfect weapon against the dark lord. He pitied him, he really did. But it cannot be helped. In the face of the greater good, sacrifices must be made. By ruining this one child's life, they are saving countless of others. It is worth it.

It doesn't help that Kingsley Shacklebolt was one of the privileged group that has heard of the prophecy.

When Dumbledore was unsure, he was the one who reassured him that they are doing the right thing. The night they led Voldemort right to where James, Lily, and their newborn child was necessary. It was a risk, but a risk that they must take. They needed him to mark one of the child as equal so the prophecy will come true. If not Harry, then Neville. So many people were dying, they were the only hope.

Shacklebolt still have nightmare about it to this day. Both James and Lily were such good persons. They were his comrades and friends. Yet…he knew as well as Dumbledore did that there is a traitor among their little group. He knew Snape was standing outside when they listen to the prophecy. He knew their family is about to be attacked.

He never spoke up.

Shacklebolt don't think he ever quite forgive himself for that. Guilt will always weight heavily in his heart. He suppressed a sigh.

But it was the right thing to do.

It is not the first nor the last guilt he must bear toward the Potter family.

He was there when Dumbledore placed the compulsion charm into Harry Potter, weaving the need to love and care into the sleeping baby's very soul with shaking hands, knowing exactly that they are condemning him into a life of misery.

It really cannot be helped.

They need to show him a choice. The more resemblance the young savior's childhood has to the dark lord's. The more powerful and assured he will be in their confrontation. They all have a choice. After all, the boy who lived didn't turned dark from the same type of treatment he-who-must-not-be-named suffered from. It will confirm his belief and give him no chance to waver from understanding the dark lord's story and reason for what he do.

After all, he have a choice like any other and _chose_ to condemned himself.

But of course, a choice cannot be really offered. They cannot afford to have another muggle-hating powerful dark lord running around.

With the web of impulsion woven into his being, Harry will have no choice but to love and care no matter what others do to him. Have no choice but to feel guilty from any form of disapprovement. Have no choice but to bear the fate of the world on his shoulder because he cannot _not _care.

Harry Potter's right of choice are stripped from the moment he proved to be the Chosen one the prophecy speaks of.

The guilt is there, but the reassurance of the prophecy kept him going.

They simply cannot risk anymore. They had to make sure everything will go as the Prophecy foretold to survive.

Harry Potter cannot lose.

He convinced himself and sat back to enjoy the hard-earned peace after Dumbledore took little Harry to the doorstep of his dreaded relatives…

That is, until Harry Potter disappeared from the face of earth.

The Order has attempted to search for Harry Potter so long after realizing that the Dursleys are not about to return. It was chaotic, really, when they realize that it was not simply a short trip that the Dursleys were taking but that they were actually leaving the Britain with no intention of heading back.

The moment their little squib informer Mrs. Figgs that they have placed near the household hesitantly suggest that the long period of absence are abnormal. It all went up in fire.

Years after years, they searched. Harry Potter simply cannot be found. Magic of all kinds will not reveal his location. It was as if he was never born.

After four years, many began to lose hope and thought him dead. Including Kingsley Shacklebolt.

And just when he completely gave up and decided to travel a little to ease his troubling mind.

Kingsley found him.

He didn't really know what did he expect before he saw the young boy. The last time he saw him, Harry Potter was merely a young babe that he knew is going to have a miserable life and a caring hero complex after all.

Seeing the laughing open face of the boy-who-lived in a little forest in a small Japanese island have shocked him immensely. He looked like James so much at the moment. The dancing mischief look, caring, loving glint in his eyes when he looked at the pink-haired girl wearing a hat was the exact copy of the look James use to sent Lily every single day. Shacklebolt can feel his eyes prickling at that memory. They were so in love.

He has immediately returned to the hotel he was residing in to gather information of how Harry Potter came to here.

It was then he found out that Harry was abandoned by the Dursley in the isolated orphanage.

No wonder they could not find him after searching every inch of European land! He was thrown to a small distant Japanese Island! They have always thought that they were searching for the entire Dursley family who surely speaks no foreign language and so, never bother to search in the eastern lands, Shacklebolt remembered with a grimace.

After finding out his status, Shacklebolt immediately went to the orphanage to take Harry out. Surprisingly, the young boy was like a totally different person in his presence. No trace of the humor and sweet gentleness he had on his face while talking to the little girl was present. He was cold, distant, and clearly reluctant to leave.

It was a while before he managed to convince Harry to go with him.

To this day, he still did not know which of his reasons moved the boy and made him agree. The little boy had looked so depress at the time, the anguish look on his face! It was as if he was abandoned by the whole entire world and told that he is heading to his death. But he still nod at his request, no matter how unwillingly.

The sheer child-like single-mindness of his devotion to that strange girl was stunning, really.

After that brief encounter, he managed to leave with him but the young savior refused to have anything more to do with him. No word, no request, no eye contact. Nothing. Shacklebolt see him wasting away like an unwanted house elf. He can clearly see that the boy is desperately missing his friend

Out of guilt, Kingsley Shacklebolt allowed him free reign for a month and let him play with some other children to lift his mood. He didn't contact the Order, knowing that Dumbledore would order his return immediately. _He deserves this, at least, a moment of freedom before taking on the burden of our world_, Shacklebolt thought piteously.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry has not spoken a word after leaving the orphanage.

What is there to say? He stayed silent and observed. Waiting for the best moment of chance to end his new guardian's life.

His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and is an auror, whatever that is. Weird terms that Harry has never heard of continuously pops out of his mouth on a regular basis. It is obvious that this is natural to him and he expected Harry to know exactly what he is talking about.

…Harry wonders why.

It is only thanks to his well-practiced mask that he managed to avoid exposing his ignorance and shock from time to time. He always pretend that he knows. Through his ceaseless rambling, Harry learned of another world.

They are wizards.

Including him.

Harry was lost and confused. All his childhood, he believed himself to be special and unique. That his power was something only he process.

But now, he was informed that he was just one among many.

He felt duped and lost somehow.

But then, he remembered Lucy. Lucy who was still waiting for his return.

He put his pride aside. No matter what others can do, he is still Harry. Harry who have Lucy to return to.

He remained silent, only now paying more attention than ever to the strange things that come out of Shacklebolt's mouth and commit everything to his memory for now that he know the man is not crazy.

Bits by bits, Harry gathered the pieces and put the puzzle together. He is not stupid. The life at Dursleys have mold his ability to sense emotion of others. This man bore guilt toward him. He don't know why, but it is clear that the man do feel guilty. And he already know that he is important to those who are searching for him.

A knowing smug glint entered her eyes. Harry Potter know exactly how to kill him. All he have to do…

Is wait.

Harry never forgets. Harry never forgives. No matter what he think he was doing at the time, this guy has already signed his death warrant the moment he dare to take him away from his Lucy.

His new guardian is worried about his silence though. Believe it to be the shock of being away from kids same age as him. He stayed in the island to find some friends for Harry, hoping to get him to open up before reporting back to the order, whatever that is, his whereabouts. Knowing that he is important and would not be easily discarded, Harry remained silent to buy time. He cannot risk others' knowledge of him before ending the miserable life of his guardian.

It was the few of the most irritating week in his life. Harry was placed among "cheerful" children his age that his guardian has handpicked and was forced to endure all their stupidities in attempts to "draw him out of his world". The worse part being that he couldn't just wring the brats' neck to end their loud inane chatters to risk exposure while they run around him twenty-four hours a day.

It was hell.

Among all, there was a pair of siblings and their cousin named Yuka that stands out to him. Don't take the wrong assumption. Harry merely thought that they were even more annoying than normal kids.

It's amazing how Shacklebolt can pick such lowly life forms to accompany him.

Kouta, the older brother, or whatever his name is, was a seriously lame kid. A sensitive sissy that can't even handle his own sister or cousin. If you just push hard enough, he is going to give.

Yuka, on the other hand, was bossy and crazily obsessed with Kouta.

Kouta's sister Kanae, however, was the worst of all, she was not only self-centered and stubborn, but also possessive of what she considered to be hers. Which, sadly, now include Harry, the mysterious, silent, handsome orphan boy.

Harry never once spoken or spared a glance to her. But all his detachedness only served to flame her obsession somehow.

A month later, they have yet to leave.

Lucy must be worrying sick, he thought. Harry is seriously getting irritated. Someone just had to die.

Soon.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

He waited until Shacklebolt left Japan with him to avid suspicion.

Another half a month was wasted in waiting.

Before he strikes.

It was surprisingly easy. Harry reflected as he licked away the blood that is splattered on his hands, sitting on the ground. Shacklebolt didn't even suspected anything. One strike, and he was out.

Wizard folks and muggles, what they call normal humans, are not that much different after all.

It is clear to him now that his power is much, much stronger than their pathetic ability they call magic that Shacklebolt claim to be same to the power he wield. Compare to him, the man have no control whatsoever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had just decided one day that they have traveled far enough and determined that it is time to kill him.

Then, he simply waited until they were alone in a hotel room and Shacklebolt release his wand.

"Hey, you!" he said, voice slightly raspy from nearly two months of disuse.

The man was ecstatic when he turned around to face Harry, clearly not suspecting any ill wills from him.

It was the last expression on his face when he died.

Harry simply reached out a hand expressionlessly and clenched it into a fist. Magic did all the rest for him and crushed the grown man's windpipe.

Shacklebolt's own magic didn't even managed to put up a resistance.

Harry watched with a raised brow as his body limply collapse onto the ground. _That is what I waited and planned for so long to kill?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…The man _did_ dotes on him.

Harry thought objectively, staring down on the pool of red fluid that began to gather at his feet, nearly as much as the Dursleys have to Dudley.

The combined force of his death and the thrill of killing reminds him of his past, something he had long put aside, determined to forget, the time when he was nothing but a weakling that has yet to realize his power…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, he was three again.

Starved, cold and hurt, with nothing but darkness and pain as companions.

He was so afraid.

In the little cupboard, all he can hear was his uneven heartbeat and the harsh sound of breathing.

Spiders would occasionally climb on top of him as he lay there, shivering with fear. Slowly, he learned not to care…

The smell of dust was nothing out of ordinary to him. The air in his confining prison is always warm and stifling. He had nearly suffocated to death in this little encased room once before learning to dig a hole on a corner to ensure the flow of fresh air…

He hated his life.

Harry hated his parents, hated himself, hated the world, hated Privet Drive, hated the uniformed houses, hated how perfectly normal every single house was, hated how the rest of the world can have happiness when all he have is suffering and misery. He hated Aunt Petunia, hated his whale of a cousin, hated his uncle, but most of all, he hated the fact that he care.

Sometime he'd sit alone in the darkness of his cupboard, wishing desperately that he had the strength to crush them, to hurt them the way he was hurt. But then, right after he can even finish the thought, Harry would feel bone-deep guilt. They are your family! He would scold himself. The another side of him would yell right back, SO? WHO CARES! A tug of war would then ensure. The conflict within him never ceases. Neither ever wins. It never do ends.

Harry don't like the conflict within him.

Is it so wrong to want to have revenge?

One side of him would tell him firmly that he needs to love and care for his family because family is everything while another part of him would tell him it is only natural to wish for revenge because they don't do anything except hurting him anyways.

Every time, he would secretly agree with the rebellious side of him while forced to stop think of his satisfying scenarios of revenges by his righteous conscience.

He feel torn every single time and hate himself even more for the fact that he cared.

He loathe his family. In fact, he wanted his _family_ dead. He know he do. From as far as he can remember, Harry always knows what he want. But a part of him continue to repulse at the idea.

And he don't understand why.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not until he was five that he finally realized that there was power within him.

He still remember the day clearly like it was yesterday.

It was a morning like any other. Harry recalled, from upstairs, the doorknob rattled and the door above opened with a squeak. Steps continued to land, heading downstairs. Step by step, Harry listened to the familiar and dreadful sounds approaching his little cupboard, wincing internally at every _thump_. He pulled his legs towards his chest and curled into a ball, fearing the inevitable.

The footstep stopped in front of his door. Harry quickly clenched his eyes shut, knowing what is to come. Sure enough, not a second later, the wooden door was heavily yanked open and slammed into the wall.

Blinding light streamed in, pain attacked his eyes through his closed eyelids. He held in a whimper. How long haven't he see light?

His aunt didn't care about his reaction and did not bothered to give the young boy any time to adjust. He was grabbed roughly by the arm and tore from safety of his cupboard. The unnecessary force used on his arm to nearly dislocated itself from its socket.

He bit back a yap and obediently trod over to the kitchen to start their breakfast. Harry has learned in an early age that it is only going to get worse if he made any noises.

After all. Freaks never deserve anything.

-

He was starved again for being punished for something Dudley did.

Watching enviously as his relatives dig into the breakfast that he made through the little crack in his cell. Harry swallowed painfully, he nearly haven't eaten for three weeks straight. So long that although his stomach is burning with acid, he feels numb. He wondered dimly how he can still be alive with so little food while strong hatred and loathing course through him.

His eyes clouded over.

A wave of dizziness attacked him; Harry fell to the ground. Blood roar through his ears, he feel strangely light-headed. _Am I dying? _He wondered detachedly.

Something cracked within him in the moment.

It was then that he see the light within him, around him, all over him.

It was…magnificent.

Harry look around him in wonder. He lift his hand and inspected it closely, the lights are a part of him. Then, he suddenly realized that he is not hungry anymore. In fact, he feel better than he ever had. He stood on his feet. He felt…powerful.

He peered out from the crack and feel the hatred rose again within him at the sight of his so-call family. This time, no stupid conscience came out to disturb him.

Harry decided that he feel happy.

Somehow, he knew everything was changed in the last five minute.

He wanted to teach them a lesson.

Nervously, Harry stretched his hand out in front of him out of instinct. _He can do this. _His breath caught in anticipation as he slowly began to clench his fist...

Images flash by, _Dudley_ this, _Dudley_ that. Tension build up within him.

Determination was next to rose. They would regret how they treated him in the past.

He clenched his hand with all the fury he could muster and squeezed so hard that his nails dug into his palms, close to drawing blood. Invisible binds of light slash out toward his target, drawing more and more spots of light into their rank. His hand shook with the strain. _He can't give up now…_Harry opened his mouth in a silent snarl as he can see the lights stirring restlessly around them. _Just a little more… _

A victorious smile graced his pale withdrawn face as he witness his cousin fell, choking, wheezing and gasping for breath.

The couple flew into panic mode, "Dudley! Oh my god! Dudley!" He look on their frightened face with cold satisfaction. Revenge can be so sweet…

Vernon looked up in that moment, straight into his jaded eyes glittering with bloodlust. Harry smirked as he saw the whole-hearted fear he witness in his eyes, fear of what he can do to them.

He decided he like the feeling of being in control of others' fate.

The bolt at his door snapped open all on its own. Petunia's suspicious gaze immediately turn upward.

Harry stood up in one fluid motion and the door flung open out of its own record, being held still in place by the mysterious invisible force. Calmly, he stepped out with a predator grace that was still absent this morning.

Dudley ceased gasping for air and fall limp.

He walked up to the frightened couple with a cold smile, "I think it is time that we have a little talk."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry clean off his fingers absently. It has been a while he thought of that day, he thought rather indifferently. He wondered briefly what brought that up before looking down at the mess.

_Urgh._

Sniffed once with disdain, Harry made sure of the absence of blood stains on him and left the room.

He walked confidently away from the scene. Whatever. It is time to go find Lucy.

She is probably getting worry by the time.


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ!

**NOTICE**

**Sorry but this not an update. But this is an extremely important notice I had to post. **

**One of the reviews bring up a really good point that I just have to clarify right now.**

**I can tell you right now that I am not forcing anyone to necessarily like what I wrote or forcing anybody to read. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. I welcome and encourage my readers to tell me their comments and opinions. **

**As most of my reviewers should know, I personally look and reply to all my reviews and appreciate their voice in the matters. BUT NOT PURE INSULTS. If you don't like the story you can leave at anytime, just click the little X- mark on the upper right-hand corner. No need to be degrading and rude about it. **

**I was really hurt by that particular review and do not think I deserve it. If any of my readers don't get why a particular character act such a way, they can ask. I plan out all my characters base on logic, I don't just make them behave a certain way because I want them to. I make them the way they are because that is how I believe they would act.**

**Two points I want to make regarding my story:**

**1) HARRY…HATES…HUMANS**

**I am not sure why some of you are still not clear on that but I can tell you right now if I was abused and called a freak for all my life because I was different, I wouldn't like the humankind so much either.**

**2) The feeling Harry have toward Lucy right now is not SEXUAL! At least not yet.**

**His world revolves around her because he gave up on humankind and she is not. As I tried to point out by emphasizing their age, Harry was just a six-yrs-old child that have a lot of power. He is lonely and wants friendship and acceptance like any other kids do. It is simply that he don't seek it from HUMANS. Lucy is the first person he met that is actually kind and accepting toward him, it is clear why he cling to her with all his might. He is not 'on cloud nine' because it was Lucy, but because she is the first person that looked at him and saw a living breathing person instead of a worthless freak. **

**He loves her, but only with all the love a child can process. Not in any way sexual!!!**

**If any people STILL don't get it, I will clarify this further.**

**He remain detached in the world because HE DON"T FIT IN. He feel different and superior to humans which is why he can be cruel and cold-blooded to them with no regard to how they feel. He don't care about human and dismiss them as weaklings that is not worth his time nor attention.**

**Lucy is the first clear non-human that he met. Naturally, he wish to seek acceptance that he severely lacked his entire life from her. She became his entire focus in the world because she was the only one who is different and also, befriend and accepted him.**

**As for how does he know she is non-human, personally, I think her horns are the major factor~ He say it may be deformity, not necessary inhuman but deformity make them unlike human, does it not? Harry Potter has simply been hurt too much times by normal people to** **consider them the same. What I think he seeks is another outcast that can share his pain. Lucy offered him that, it doesn't really matter to him that her horns are actually deformity, or not. He just want to seek an excuse to trust again.**

**For his unnatural devotion... I think most of us remember the feeling of befriending somebody the first time. It can get a little overshelming, especially if you were a not so popular kid. Harry** **never had anybody else to care for and love, Lucy can be said to be the only actual "person" he sees. I think it is only natural that he love her so much. His world literarily revolves around her. And don't forget about the compulsion charm in his soul...it is in his nature to love and care.**

**MOST IMPORTANTLY**

**-Although the story is not completely around their relationship, it is supposed to be a Harry/Lucy fanfiction, their interaction and feeling for each other ARE going to be expressed and displayed. If you don't like the fluffy part of their relationship at all, then pick another story.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Alright, the guy apologized but...**

**I think I'm going to take a while off from this, I have other stories too anyway... *guilty look* I am way too focus on this one.**

**...And I think he is still not getting what I'm trying to tell him, so I am just going to make this perfectly clear here.**

**HARRY POTTER DO NOT CONSIDER HIMSELF AS A HUMAN IN HERE!!! He feel that he is unique and superior, much like how we will feel for pigs and cattles.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**I am not sure I'm going to be ready to update anytime soon so the next update is going to be at least a little late. I need a little time to get over this. Sorry. **


	6. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy) **

**Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.**

**Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied/realistic sex scenes in the future)**

**What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being. **

**Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Author Comment: I'm Back!!! I know, shocking, isn't it? I did told you I just need a bit more time to gather my thoughts. My apology for all my patient readers that supported me during my 'down' time, I know there must be a lot of people out there that just wants to tell 'enough and review already, damn it!' or 'that's just one bad-mouther, take him no mind and I WANT TO SEE NEW PROGRESS!'. Thank you for being understanding and patient with me even when you are not. This chapter is dedicated to all the readers that reviewed sorely to comfort me. I've now fully recovered and my update speed should be back to normal from now on.**

**Best read along with '**_**The reason' **_**by Hoobastank in Youtube and '**_**I'll stand by you' & 'When you say Nothing at all' **_**by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy. **

**Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.**

p.s. Seriously! Review, people! Update is not that easy!

Chapter 4

_Just a little further…_Harry took a step with anticipation, after all these days, he finally found _Lucy_… His stomach is knotted into a bundle of nerves by fear as he is getting closer and closer to his target signaled by his magic. Lucy…His face twist with the heavy anxiety residing in his heart, _is she alright during these days? What happened to her? Is she mad at me for not returning earlier? Did she gave up on me? _A hurricane of distorted questions and thoughts of fear attacked his mind and he felt his heart jerked painfully before sinking to the darkest depth.

Harry's small sure steps flutter and slow as fear bear down upon him like a dead weight. He took another hesitant step forward and feel the unreasonable sense of dread clog his throat. It is getting hard to breathe… His feet reluctantly carry his unwilling mind a step closer to his destination, _should I continue? _Slow to a stop. His traitorous feet have carried him directly in front of a closed door. _Do I really want to know what happened?_

He paused there and stared at the large wooden apartment door in front of him. It's just like any other. Mind working furiously, he lick his lips nervously before answering himself firmly, _yes, it is for Lucy_.

Harry muster all his love for Lucy and gather all his courage. A determined glint shine within his emerald eyes.

He reached out and push the unlocked door open.

And entered a room with sea of crimson liquids pooling on the floor.

He stared. Mind unable to comprehend with what he is seeing. Lucy…_Where is Lucy!? Nothing harmed her, did they? Where…is she? _He can't tear his eyes away from the sticky flowing blood. _Lucy_…

Before he can sink into his desperation and full panic mode, his train of thoughts and reverence were cut short.

"Harry…" A familiar voice summoned his consciousness, he focused his eyes upon the figure he so sorely missed and ached to lay eyes upon for the past two and a half months.

/

She reached out to him with a shaking hand. _Is he really back? _Lucy look at the sight of the older boy in front of her with disbelief. She had hope for so long, dreamed for so long… "Is this one of those stupid dreams I have again?"

"I really am…back…" His voice lower to a whisper by shock as he spot her full body. Harry's eyes widen in fear at the sight of his beloved Lucy drenched entirely in blood. "Lucy…"

Lucy noticed the look on his face and immediately paused, finally saw the blood stain that contrast so deeply with her pale skin on her out-reaching hand. She lower her head and let her bangs hid her entire face in the shadow. The hand fell back to her sides, she spoke softly, "So Harry…you are scared too…you hate me now too, don't you? You are scared of me just like the rest of them." Unrestrained tears drip down her chin, drop after drops, the small orbs fall faster and faster from her concealed face.

She didn't bother to wipe them away. All these time she waited for Harry…she never meant for him to see her like this. _So…bad…_It feels as though her heart was literally broken in half. Numbness spread within her at the fearful look on Harry's face. _Nothing matters anymore_…he would hate her just like every other people she have met in her life…

A chill ran down his spine as Harry listen to the words of the heart-broken girl, he stood there, transfixed, as tears continue to drop from her shadowed face and feel his heart clenched. His earlier hesitation to see her fate seems so silly right now. A heavy sense of guilt bore down on him. He never meant for Lucy to encounter things like this, never meant for her to feel abandoned…His first initial reaction was that she is possibly wounded and was afraid that he might lose her…but from what she is saying, it seems like he had took it the wrong way. It doesn't seem as though she is hurt anywhere physically. A mixture of exasperation, love and comfort rush through him. _Silly girl…_his eyes soften upon the silently crying girl, it seems like she took it the wrong way too. An small unbinding relieved smile leap upon his lip for the simple fact that she care so much about him before he can reluctantly suppress it. It's clearly not the time for that.

"Lucy…" he breathed, a mere whisper that resound in the small apartment. As she looked up, Harry stormed up to the girl and pulled her into a tight, suffocating embrace. Lucy stopped crying out of sheer surprise. What is he…

Harry breath in her unique calming scent mixed with the metallic taste of blood drops and feel his heart slowly lifting. But first…he withdraw from the embrace and whacked the stunned girl on the head, hard, "You can be so stupid at times, Lucy."

Lucy stares at him with wide eyes, dainty hands reach up to clench her forehead, "ow…" she whispered. A trickle of relief flow into her heart with the familiar gesture even when her brain remain out of contact with the recent situation. What…is happening?

Harry ignored her reaction and continue with his ranting, "…do you have any idea how I felt when I spend two months worrying about you and trying to find the safest way to get back, only to return to an empty room? Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard that you disappeared into thin air along with couple of other kids in a completely _**bloody **_room? I've been out searching for you for _weeks _right after erasing some people's memories. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I spent days looking for you, only to find you covered in blood from head to toe? I told myself that second that if anything happened to you because I was gone, I will never forgive myself. I thought you were severely hurt and thought of dying with you, you moron! You…"

He would have continued his little tirade for hours if not for the little petite body that barricaded straight into his stomach.

"Oomph!" It feel like a rock crash right onto him. Not that he is ever going to tell her that except when he have a death wish.

"Harry. Harry. Harry.'' Lucy continue to chant his name with overflowing tears, face completely buried into his t-shirt. "I'm so sorry. I was so sure that you would hate me for some reason. And I just don't know what to do. I'm so sorry." He can feel the warm salty liquids seeping into his skin. Listening to her muffled apologies is all well and good, but…

Harry made a strangled, choking sound and pat her arms frantically, "Ca…Can't…breathe…" Lucy release her bone-breaking grip on him instantly and gasped, " I'm so sorry. Are you alright, Harry? I didn't meant to do that." Harry roll his eyes and spend the next few moment just concentrating on regulating his breath after getting over his coughing and spluttering.

Silence descend upon the room as Lucy peer at him with worry and guilt in her eyes.

Harry rub his attacked stomach a few times just to make sure that no permanent damage is done, "Geez, Lucy! A guy gotta breathe, you know. Are you trying to take me down or what?" He tried to joke to lighten up the tense atmosphere around them.

It was a really bad joke.

Lucy's recently stopped tears immediately restart flooding, "I'm so sorry…" she sobbed. Apparently joke is not something Potter's are great at. Yup. No good at all. He stare at the sobbing girl, completely clueless. Evidently, he said the wrong thing and screwed up, bad. Harry bit his lips. _What to do? What to do?_

Luckily, he didn't need to think anymore because Lucy already made the decision for him and flung herself into his arms. Harry awkwardly pat her shoulder-length pink hair, "It's alright. I know you didn't mean it. I'll always love you no matter what you do."

Instead of ceasing, her brawling just went up a notch. "You are so stupid, Harry." Not knowing how to respond to that particular statement, Harry just held her gently and silently offered his companionship at her moment of distress.

It was a while before the wailings stop.

Harry broke the silence as the heartbreaking cries lower to an occasional sniffle, "Feeling better?" Lucy's face is completely red and blotchy by the time. She hiccupped once and kept her head down, immediately withdraw her arms to wipe away the mess on her face, and embarrassedly mumble, "Yeah…I love you too, Harry." A reluctant smile present itself on her face. Even the bitter tears seem sweet at the moment…that is until she realized she has completely soaked Harry's shirt. Blood, tears, and god-knows-what are all smudged onto their clothes. " Oh golly…" Lucy hid her face in her hands. She just want the ground to open a hole and swallow her up. She never meant to _cry_. It was…just a tad-overwhelmingly emotional at the moment…

Harry pretend he didn't notice her heavily blushing face that resembles a huge tomato and turned around to survey the apartment he found them in.

He scrunched up his nose in disgust as he saw the piling corpses on the floor and scoffed, "Lucy, you really need to learn to clean up after yourself better."

Lucy secretly sighed with relief at his nonchalant attitude and paste on a fake scowl on her face to cover the silly grin that threaten to take over. She _does_ have an image to keep after all. She straighten up her spine and replied in a raspy voice, "I wasn't exactly thinking so much at the time, alright? How was I supposed to know?"

Harry turned around with a smile. A smug, wicked grin sketched firmly on his lips. Lucy feel her heart gave a sudden lurch at the sight of the devilish handsome smile on him. What the…She shake her head quickly to clear her thoughts, just in time for Harry to drawl smugly, "And now, you've got a chance to learn. Stand aside and watch the master at work." He ordered.

There, she saw another side of her beloved friend.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Preview for next time:

For the first time, Lucy has a home to call her own.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author Comment: I know this chapter is a little shorter than my normal ones but I am thinking that I am want to ask you all to make a choice. I am going to gather all the votes by the next time I update, so you readers have roughly a week to make this decision._

_Should I do:_

_A) Long chapters that should definitely be more than 5000 words updated once every week_

_B) Short chapters like this one (varies from 2,000 to 3,000 words) that can be updated twice or maybe, repeat maybe, three times a week._


	7. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied/realistic sex scenes in the future)

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: Not many voted…sniff….I really can't decided right now… Continue voting, peoples! Many say updating less can build up suspense and are more satisfying but there are also some that don't wanna wait that long and feel that I don't need to write that much...What to choose? Wha to choose? Help me decide, peoples!

Don't look away! Yes, I'm talking about you! I know there is a lot of you out there who never bothered to review, you know! You, who is sitting right there! Hey! Review already!

Best read along with '_The reason' _by Hoobastank in Youtube, _'Animal I have become'_ by ?, '_I'll stand by you' & 'When you say Nothing at all' _by Carrie Underwood. Enjoy.

****

Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.

Chapter 5

For the first time in her so very short life, Lucy has a home to call her own. She is not sure how exactly Harry did it but soon after he 'clean up the mess' as he calls it, all the neighbors and people are all suddenly extremely familiar with the two of them. They settled in like they have been there all along. Last time from not long ago, the old lady that live next door has even pulled her aside and gave her some money because she quotes, 'I can't stand watch two poor orphan dears like you two to live on your own at an age so young! It's a shame that your kind-hearted mother has died so young…'

As she finish recalling the astonishing incident, she can't help burst into laughter. The look on her face! It was ridiculous. Lucy caught her breath after a while of nerve-racking laughter and shift the loaded grocery bag in her arms so she can see the darkening sky, her lips seem to curl up out of their own record to form a peaceful, gentle smile. Apparently Harry does thought of everything. She never thought that she can be so happy and at peace with herself after the myriad of mindless slaughters. The days after their reencounter were the worse. The smile on her face slowly faded as she remember the days, eyes staring mindlessly into space as the dying sun cover the reachable sky with a warm orange color.

It was like she was back into that despair time of darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after Harry showing her his 'skills', Lucy's condition worsened. For some strange reasons, she soon began to doubt and blame herself with a passion while the other side of her has an urge to kill every two-legged things she sees. Excluding Harry. Every time she sees him, it is like her humanity and conscious would always snap back into focus, reminding her of all the good side of humanity and why she shouldn't kill people, and then, she would suffer in agony as her mind accuses her of all the wrong-doings she has committed.

It was becoming a quick routine.

The worst part is- she know it is right.

She would curl up in a corner and hide from Harry. In that period of time, she avoids him like a plague. Every time she sees his face, self-doubt, disgust and self-hatred would well up in her. She don't want to think, not about what she has done. But Harry robs her of that choice. Just a glimpse of his face, the sound of his voice, the warmth of his body break down every barrier she manage to put up and make her want to cry.

But no matter where she hides, Harry would always finds her. He knows her like the back of his hand. Still, Lucy tries to keep away from him as much as possible.

Lucy is scared of herself, of what she now know she can be. And in turn, became scared of contact with Harry, who know exactly what she can become. She was scared of his acceptance, rejection; but over all, her own existence.

There are voices in her head.

Voices that often speaks of death and destructions, that feed her lies and are so very seducing.

Whispers constantly overwhelm her delicate mind, bring her headaches that accompany her throughout the day. Repeating over and over again. Am I an evil person? '_Only way to survive is through killing_' Killing is wrong! Why can't I stop myself? '_You are doing the right thing.' _Why do I want to kill people so bad? ' _You ought to rid the earth of this filths' _I don't want to do this anymore…_'You don't have a choice, precious.'_

Harry, being the sharp friend that he is, eventually knew there was something wrong.

He confronted her.

"You got to talk to me, Lucy! Stop closing yourself to the world! So you killed a few people! So what!? You are not the only one! Who cares about the human who died? Is this about me now!? If you can't stand how I was doing things. Then tell me!! I would change whatever you don't like. You know I would! Is it because you don't like me killing people? If you don't want me to, I won't do it ever again. What do you want from me? Are you scared of me now? I'll back off if you want me to. Is it because you don't like the neighborhood? We can move right now…Talk to me, Lucy! I am worried about you!"

Before her silence, he screamed and yelled at her in rage for hours before spent. He even begged on his knees before her shocked eyes. The proud Harry Potter that she know. He was broken, and laid his heart and soul completely bare in front of her. She had no idea her avoidance of him was hurting him so bad. For the first time in weeks, her mind was empty, with nothing but the hurt broken boy laying in front of her. How did she hurt him so bad without noticing a thing? Nothing ever bothered her more as his tears did. Harry _never_ cries. But he did, for her.

She took the fragile boy into her embrace and rest his head into her own petite shoulder. Lucy felt his white hot tears trailing down her skin, it was as if she was literally burned. "…I am worried about you, Lucy. You are all that I have. I can't lose you. I don't know what can I do without you, so please…" It was his last words that moved her and she broke down. Right then and there.

With a voice choke by tears, she told him everything. Of her invisible hands, of her strange bloodlust, of the voices in her head, with the fear and disgust she had for herself.

And he listened. Seriously with no trace of mockery.

He didn't say anything at the end of her confession and both of the children lay there as the silence stretched on.

She couldn't stop her mind from wandering and began to doubt herself once more. After a long while of silence, she finally broke it, "Harry?"

Harry look over to her lazily, "Hmm?"

Lucy crawled over to his side, wondering with a heavy heart whether she should continue talking. She decided that she should do it. A tiny ray of hope blossomed within her, maybe…he would be different…he is, after all, not human…, " Will you do me a favor? If I keep killing people... If I can't find some way to stop myself from doing it?"

Harry sit up, a solemn look now on his face, attention dedicated entirely on her, "Yeah?" Lucy lick her lips nervously before continuing, "Harry? I want you to kill me."

She was thrown across the room in a flash.

Lucy looked up with an astonished look. The heavy pressure around him nearly solidified and shifted into an aura that is audible even to her eyes. The mist nearly cover the entire house. Was that…his power?

Harry scrambled to his feet and took a few deep breathes to calm himself. This kind of out-of-control power surges have never happened before as long as he can remember under his will. He eyes hardened. _Down. _He commanded. The magic around him immediately calmed and bent back under his will. He close his eyes and took a second to sort out the reined-in magic. Lucy watched in silence, not daring to bother him further in a situation like this.

After took a brief check over himself, Harry stormed over to her, " Lucy, are you hurt?" Lucy timidly shake her head, completely intimidated by his dark look. Harry took a deep breath before taking a hold of her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye, "Lucy, I want you to listen to me clearly, right now, so I can clear all doubts, alright? No matter how many people you kill, you are still my Lucy. I don't care how many people you'd want to kill, Lucy is mine and therefore, not allow to die without my permission. Understood?" Lucy nodded with teary eyes and his eyes softened, "I am not going to let you die alone, so before you die, you better think clearly." She smiled.

Harry pulled away and smirked, "And anyways, although we don't have the same powers, it does share the same concept. I went through the same thing before, you know. If you allow it to continue, it is only going to worsen. They are going to start to argue louder and louder, more and more. There is only one main point. All you have to keep in mind is: Mind Over Matter. "

From that day on, he trained her from personal experience. She learned a lot from him after he lectures after lectures. It turns out that he really is a strict teacher.

"You have to remember that they are both a part of you. Don't fear it! Embrace it, accept it, then learn to control and manipulate it! It is what and who you are. If even you fear and are disgust with yourself, how can you ask another to accept and love you?"

"NO! Not like THAT! It IS you! Sense that power and bring it to the surface. Rein it IN!"

"CONTROL YOURSELF! Don't listen to her! Make her listen to you! It is only a matter of will. One will eventually bents. She is under your control. As long as you are willing to accept that and don't shield yourself from the negative emotion you placed on her, you are IN CONTROL! She only have the power because you GAVE her that power."

"SO WHAT if you secretly think human is inferior and that they all deserve to die? It doesn't matter!? It is still you! The sooner you accept who you are, the quicker you will gain full control of your body. Acknowledge how you feel but do not be affected by it, moron."

"Yes, like that, but control it further, more delicately. It is your power, know it inside out from now on. You should be able to do everything you think of with your power alone. All it takes is a mind that has a will strong enough to manipulate forces _outside _of you. Same concept, really. Now another-"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm?" Lucy's mind snapped back to present as she heard the noisy chattering of a young girl about her age behind her. She seems to be asking around for whereabouts of an address or something…Lucy shakes her head a little, a smile descend upon her lips once again, _ahh~well, it has nothing to do with me, Harry must be frustrated from the time I make him waited…_Time to go home!

She walked away without sparing a glance to the girl waiting behind her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Hey!" Kanae yell after the pink-hair girl that left her standing in the middle of an empty street, "I don't believe this! She just left me standing here without saying a word! I'd bet she live around here for sure. Wait until I find Harry-sama! I'm so going to teach her a lesson for messing with me." Kanae stomp her feet a few times and left to find another pointer. Harry…just where the hell are you?

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Author Comment: Just in case some forgot who is Kanae, she is Kouta's sister. The one killed by Lucy in anime? Yeah well, she is going to repeat her destiny._


	8. Chapter 6

Harry Potter/Kaede (Lucy)

Disclaimer: Neither of the stories belongs to me.

Warning: Contain violence, language, and lot of death (possible implied/realistic sex scenes in the future)

What if Harry Potter learned to control magic before he was trained to be submissive? "Abandoned" by Vernon Dursley in Kamakura at the age of six, Harry is not worried at all. He can protect himself. The young girl with pink hair and horns doesn't seems to be able to though. Hmmm…Seeing that she isn't part of the human that he hated wholeheartedly, he would tolerate and protect her…for the time being.

Kaede always knew she was different, unique. Now if she can only just prove that to the new boy at the orphanage…

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author Comment: sorry 'bout not updating so long, I know I promised to update once a week but…got kind of caught up between my life and 2 online courses…_ Review, review to remind me to update peoples!!! And for the people that I have told I'm going to update this weekend, I didn't lie, I was planning to update then until I knew I had 2 finals coming up on Monday, yes, today. I just finished the tests and immediately started typing, as many can see, this is a pretty long chapter (spent more than four hours on this), so I better see some good reviews or I'm going to get depress. If there is plenty reviews and all goes well, tomorrow would be the second chapter.

A fluffy chapter made as an apology for the angst and whatnots will happen to them soon. In here, Lucy, as how girls mature faster than boys, will realize her true feelings. Their first kiss will be…initiated in the next chapter. But for hopeful individuals, that's as far as the relationship would go. Sorry, sorry, I look forward to it as well, but as the plots demands it, their relationship would never been given a chance to fully develop until much, much later... I know that this may just makes their separation even harder to bear but…the guilt would be necessary to push the plot along and enhance Lucy's maturity. And they do deserve a short break before thrown back into Harry's chaotic life. Lucy deserves a chance to see how deep their connection goes and how much she really loved him.

Did this in a hurry, if you can say four hours as a hurry…but, anyways! Tell me if you all catch any bugs!!

Best read along with '_Could this be love' _by Victoria Acosta and _'Everytime we touch_' by Cascada in Youtube. Enjoy.

**Review you all. Whenever I found fifty valid reviews, I'm automatically going to renew a chapter to show appreciation for your support.**

_**Ah! Shoot, forgot about this: Voting about whether Kouta should die or not. Ends tomorrow. For people reviewed already, sent me a message.**_

Chapter 6

The road between their new home and market place is not short due to Harry's insistence on living further away from civilization, saying that it has always been his dream to live in a secluded location with large amount of land to do whatever he want. When he is saying it like that with those puppy dog eyes that just seems to say '_you are the only one I want in my life', _and the winning look of _'I will be very, very, very happy if you agree'. _Well… let's just say Lucy's resistance was neither long nor serious.

But at times like this…Lucy sighed yet again and shift the bag a little for the tenth time on the trip in order to see where she is going. She _really_ hates how he can make her agree to anything he wants with a look.

She took a deep breath to calm her temper and marched on. _Just a little…further…_

Once she is sure that no normal human beings are in the range, Lucy immediately released her grip on the heavy luggage.

The overflowing bag of goods never even touch the floor.

It remained still, unmovable, suspense in mid-air, defying every single law of gravity known to earth as it stayed floating in place eerily, seemingly unsupported by anything in sight.

Lucy smiled.

After weeks of training, she has finally got her 'invisible hands' or vectors ,as her 'imaginary friend' calls it, under control. It is like riding a bicycle. Once you get it, you just do. It has soon became a function as natural as breathing to her after several difficult practices, and now…Lucy seeks to exploit its usage in every single possible way, thrilling in every discovery. It quickly became her pride and joy.

Lucy has found this to be the happiest days in her life. Able to do whatever she want with Harry by her side. This…is the joy of having someone supporting you with every step…

Lucy thanks every deity known to be given Harry. He…gave her everything. What will she ever do without him? The mere thought of the question cut through her heart like a blunt knife. She never thinks about that, avoiding it whenever she can, he promised, didn't he? Harry is just always…there. Her pace continuously slowed to a stop as she stood there, thinking.

She simply cannot imagine a Lucy without Harry. Would she have become the same person? Lucy thought hard for a second and shakes her head, no, probably not. Harry _is _everything to her. He is teacher, older brother, younger brother, father, friend, everyone that should be, but not in her life, mixed together. He is…the only one she have.

He is the first one she sees in morning, the one that would care after her health, the one that will cheer her up and give her a hug when she is down, play with her when she is up, calms her anger. The one that would scold her when she do things wrong, draw her out of her shell, stops her when she is out-of-control, comfort her when she is frightened. The one that stay up for her when she can't sleep, the one she says goodnight to every night, the one that she sees sunsets with, the one that would cook for her, tell her to eat everything on her plate and don't be picky, the one that would laugh at her cooking and eat it all despite of that.

When was the last time she truly looked at another human being? Lucy don't remember. All faces beside his blurred in her memory, she don't remember a single name or faces aside from his. He is the only constant reality in her life, the sole light shown in her grim life.

Somehow, when she didn't notice a thing, living in her own little world, Harry Potter has already taken over her entire world.

He taught her love, care, power, control, joy, pain, worry, fear, inferiority, self-confidence and so much more that she have never known of before. He made up her world. He put color in her world, painted her sky when she was nothing more than a blank piece of paper. And now…she can't live without him.

Lucy's eye widen on its own record at the truthful rang of her evaluation. She can no longer live without him. She depends on him like no other. She has got use to him like air she breath, a drug she can't get rid of.

She…loved him.

Lucy loved Harry Potter. The first person ever to reach out for her. The first person to care for her. The boy that protected her and taught her that she too, is pretty, that she is not nothing but a freak. The first person who saw her as a living individual and befriended her. The boy who also have strange abilities and taught her, show her how to love herself. Who have given her the name, Lucy.

Lucy loved Harry Potter, for all that he is, has been, and will become.

The proud boy that staggered into the Cafeteria that she look up to and admired, the lonely emerald eyes that stared at her from across the room that she felt kinship with, the cold-blooded murderer that once frightened her, the powerful individual that once intimidated her, the caring boy who begged her on his knees for her to say a word, who cried, for her. She loved all of them - because it is all of them, combined that made up the Harry Potter that she loved.

How can she possibly not love him?

Now that it is out in the open, Lucy wonder how did she remained ignorant of her true feelings for so long. It is so bloody _**obvious**_! She don't just want to be his best friend! She can feel jealousy roaring forward, face twisted into a snarl by just the thought of him looking at another with the look that _**belongs **_to _her_.

Yeah, definitely in love.

Because. Otherwise, Lucy can't really explain the urge to tear the person, who even _**dare **_to look at _her _Harry the wrong way, into at least 10 pieces _while _they are still alive and use their own guts to choke them half to death and…(long bloody torture, use your imagination)…before crashing their still-beating heart right in front of their eyes.

…She refuse to think that she can possibly be crazy.

…Well, not to that point at least…

All in all, now she got herself figured out. It feels like a large burden off her shoulder. Lovely, really.

Sun seems brighter, air seems fresher, you get the idea, Lucy felt all the things only a love-sick girl can felt and raced home happily with the help of her vectors. She can't wait to see Harry again after her epiphany.

Ah~ the joy of youth, felling in love for the first time...

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Her pace increasingly dropped as Lucy approach their home.

Her heart is beating like a drum, Lucy realized. Several unlikely scenarios race through her mind and suddenly, she felt fear and doubt that have long abandoned her to rise up again. She dread to face Harry face-to-face.

She took a step forward and wipe her suddenly sweaty hands on her jeans. What if he don't like her that way? Colors drain completely from her face. Lucy licked her dry lips and swallowed hard as she took another shaky step forward, what if he refused and don't even want to be friends with her anymore?

She can't answer that question. Lucy stood there, eyes squeezed shut and fist drawn tight. She don't want to lose his friendship…

"Lucy? What are you doing standing still at the front porch?"

The surprised familiar voice startled her out of her reverie and her face immediately turned into beet red. She didn't expect to see him _now_.

_What to do, what to do?_

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry laid on the roof of the house and sighed in pleasure. This is exactly the kind of life he had always wish for since he was a child. Living out in the wilderness with no one but Lucy has been nothing but bliss for him.

He laid there, watching the sunset as he waited patiently for her return from the grocery store.

As time stretches on, he started thinking random thoughts.

Lucy was really a better student than he had hoped. Not to his extent, of course. But nonetheless, seems to process a natural grace and understanding that allow her to process and channel her power almost on an instinctual level.

He chuckled softly with gentle eyes and stretch out to the best of his ability on the tiles before settling down.

Of course she does! It is Lucy, after all.

Harry took a deep breath and smiled again. He feel satisfied living here. Even his inner beast purr with contentment without the usual bloodshed necessary.

Now, If only this would last…

He put his arm under his head as pillow and began assessing different forms of clouds in the steadily darkening sky absently.

She _should _be back any time now…

Harry sat up in a flash as he spot the still figure on the porch out of the corner of his eyes.

"Lucy?" he began cautiously, afraid of provoking her on accident, "What are you doing standing still at the front porch?"

She looked up and eyed him strangely. Harry watched her curiously as Lucy repeatly opened her mouth as if to say something and snapped it back shut. He jumped down the roof and drifted to the floor, "Something wrong? What do you want to tell me?"

As soon as he landed gently on the floor, he began strolling forward. When he got close enough to notice her conflicting expression, trembling body and beet-red face, he knew exactly what is wrong.

Harry rushed forward.

"I knew what was going on with you!"

Lucy snapped her open mouth shut and ask him in a hopeful voice, "You, you do?"

"Of course I do! We live together!" Harry directly grabbed her elbow to prevent her from moving once she is in the range and put their forehead together, eyes to eyes, nose to nose.

Lucy's face is so red right now that she can faint, he is so close, and those eyes…She can nearly feel herself melting.

"See! I knew it!" Harry cried in triumph and immediately started dragging her back into the house.

It is impossible for her to think right now, in such close proximity with the boy she just confirmed to love, "Harry…where are we going?"

Harry looked back with a surprised expression, "I am taking you to bed, of course!"

"To- to bed!?" Lucy's eyes widen, so quick!?

"Well, yeah!" Harry answered without hesitation, "Of course I'm going to take you to bed!"

Lucy really feels like fainting right now, "but- but…"

"No buts! I'm taking you to bed and that's final." Harry dragged her into her room already. Is he really gonna…

Lucy suddenly found herself tucked in, right in her bed, when her mind finally returned to her. What the…?

Harry didn't stop there. "You are obviously having a fever, Lucy! I keep telling you not to take a shower and step out the house wet when it is so cold at night! See! You just never listening…"

Lucy listened silently as he rambles on and on as she remain dumbfound by the fact she was just tucked in by the boy she loves. _He-he thinks I'm sick! _Her eyes narrowed in rage and immediately went and punch him on the head, "Stupid Harry!"

"OWW!!! What is wrong with you!?" Harry crutch at where he got punched and demanded angrily.

Lucy screamed right back at him, directly in his face, "**NOTHING**! I just DON'T want to see you right now! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!"

Harry immediately cowered under the sight of her angry look, all previous anger of being attacked unreasonably gone and forgotten, "Alright! Geez. I'm out, I'm out. No need to get upset. Just make sure you stay warm, alright?"

Lucy watched angrily as the boy with brilliant green eyes retreated out of her room tactfully and shut the door behind him. The fit of rage soon abated and reason soon returned. Panic bubbled. _Why the heck did I scream at him? Oh god! He has to hate me now! I just hit him on the head without any reason and kicked him out of my room as he was trying his best to help me! Oh, Harry…_

She really wants to apologize right now but is too afraid to…Tomorrow! Tomorrow, she will explain everything and tells him that she didn't meant to yell and that she really love him, Lucy thought hopefully as she closed her eyes, laying on the bed. She just don't …feel up to anything right now…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Little did she know, it was the last day of their peaceful days and she has ended it with a way that she has regretted every single day for years afterward…_

_Would things have been different if she gathered enough courage to tell him everything that night? Before everything began? Perhaps. But as things goes on, questions remained as question that would never be answered as fate spun on._


End file.
